Final Fantasy VII OC Story: Crisis Core
by Fran1993
Summary: Soldier 1st Class, Kirana Maera tells us her P.O.V. During the events of Final Fantasy VII: Crisis Core.
1. Chapter 1

Final fantasy vii oc story

Chapter 1

"My name is Kirana Maera, 23 years old and Soldier 1st class. I have lived at the Shinra headquarters all my life after my parents left me there as a baby. I grew up in the care of Professor Gast until he died in the war. After that I was placed under the "care" of Professor Hojo. I was supposed to be looking after of his most priced project. The project was just a little boy, named Sephiroth. We grew up together and even became best friends. After we joined soldier at the age of 15 we had to fight alot in the war against Wutai. We even had to lie about our age because we were to young to have accomplished what we had. After a few years Angeal Hewley and Genesis Raphsodos joined Soldier as well, and we became friends with them. Its alot of fun training together with them and they are the only ones who don't hold back just because I am the only girl in Soldier. Today Angeal asked me to accompany him in training his student, Soldier 2nd class Zack Fair. I've heard he is quite the overexcided puppy, I look forward to train with them."

I looked over my freshly written journal entry, it was a summary of my life in a handful of pages. I closed the book and put it in a drawer next to my bed and walked over to the bathroom. I refreshed myself and put on my white jumpsuit with long sleeves and matching white boots. I combed trough my ridiculously long wavy black and brushed my teeth. Once I was content with my looks, I walked back into my living room and picked up my snow white Katana that was resting on my bureau. I checked my PHS for messages, and looked ad the time. 5:45, I had 15 minutes to get to the training room for the morning session I promised to attend to with Angeal and Zack.

I walked trough the halls of the 57th floor and walked up the 4 stairs that to me to the 59th floor. Once I arrived at the training room, I walked inside to find myself to be alone. I decided to meditate some before training and sat down in the middle of the room. After a few minutes, Angeal and Zack entered the room. "Hello you two. So nice of you to come."

"Hello Kirana." I looked over to Angeal as he helped me stand up. I walked over to Zack who looked a little surprised to see me here. "Zack, what's wrong? Cat caught your tongue?"

"No.. Ehm no.. eh.. I am just surprised to see you here."

"Well, my friend Angeal asked me to train you today. We will begin once you are ready." I walked over to the middle of the room and saw Angeal make his way to the control room. I'm sure he could find us a suitable practice mission. Once Zack put on his glasses, he walked over to me and the room started to materialize into something totally different. When the room was done changing we found ourselves in a helicopter, I knew exactly which mission Angeal picked out for us. I took the drivers seat, shut off the autopilot and put on my headphones.

"All right, lets do this Zack. The train has been overrun by Wutai troops, it is your job to eliminate them and regain control of the train." Zack waved two fingers ad me before jumping down onto the train. "Oh yeah!"

"Please, try to stay serious and focus on the missions ahead of you. And remember, there are no Shinra troops on this train. Understood?" I said as I saw Zack land on top of the train safely, and I kept following him from the inside of the helicopter. As he ran from wagon to wagon he defeated the disguised Wutai troops on the train, once the train stopped I called out to his PHS to tell him what the next goal was. "Zack speaking."

"Making progress, Zack?"

"What's going on Kirana? Why are we fighting Shinra troops?"

"Don't worry, they are only Wutai troops is disguise. Now for you next mission, its time for you to head up to the open area above."

"Towards sector 8?"

"Yes, but first you need to clear a path."

"Clear a path?"

"You'll see what I mean. Be careful and good luck." I hung up as I saw the Wutai troops approach Zack. I landed the helicopter a few blocks away from the open area Zack was supposed to fight the Behemoth. I walked up to the open area and watched the fight from the sidelines. Once Zack beat it, I could see him lose focus of the enemy's surrounding him and he got pinned by a Sephiroth apparition. I decided to step in and blocked "Sephiroth's" blade just before it hit Zack's throat. The Apparition stopped and just stared forward towards me. "Thanks Kirana." I sighed and opened my PHS and aborted the mission. Once the room was back to normal, Angeal walked in and started talking. "Thank you, Kirana."

"No problem, I've wanted to see his abilities for a while now. He's got potential." I turned to face Zack and waved him off as I walked out of the room. It was time for some training of my own.


	2. Chapter 2

Final fantasy vii oc story

Chapter 2

As I walked down the halls of the Shinra building, I saw the Presidents son Rufus approach me. "Hello Kirana. How's training going today?"  
>"Why would the Presidents son be interested in such trifle matters?" Rufus sighed as he went back on his way, I never did really like him. He was a little to spoiled for my taste.<p>

Once I reached the Training halls on the 64th floor, I worked out for a few hours until my PHS gave me a message. It said:  
>"Meet me at the Briefing room as soon as you are able to."<br>- Lazard.  
>I hurried back down to the 59th floor and saw Lazard and Angeal talking about something, it looked very serious. "I'm glad you could join us, we will begin once Sephiroth arrives." I looked up to Lazard, and I was a little worried about this situation. What could be so important that it needed me, Angeal and Sephiroth to solve? Once we had waited a few minutes Sephiroth arrived, freshly back from his mission in Wutai. He walked over to me and asked what was going on, I whispered that I didn't know as Lazard was about to speak. "I've called you here together to discuss an issue we have with Soldier 1st class Genesis Rhapsodos."<br>"What about him?" I asked Lazard, I was wondering why we were talking about Genesis while he wasn't here. "Genesis has gone MIA and took division of 3th class Soldiers with him." I couldn't believe what I was hearing, Genesis was missing? Why would this happen now just when we were about to end the war. "We will proceed our mission at Fort Tamblin tomorrow as planned, without Genesis." Angeal looked visibly shaken for a while, before putting on an emotional façade. "Its time for us to discuss Soldier 2nd class Zack Fair." Angeal spoke to Lazard as he nodded. "All right. Sephiroth, Kirana you are dismissed." I nodded to Lazard as we walked out of the Briefing room, up to the sitting area at the northern part of the 59th floor.

"Your awfully quiet about all of this." I looked up to Sephiroth as I spoke. He sat down on the coffeetable in front of me and started talking. "Listen. No matter what happened to Genesis, we need to proceed the mission as planned. The attack on Fort Tamblin will most likely end the war." I agreed with him on that, but it was still hard for me to put aside my thoughts about a missing friend. "I know that. Do you want to train, Sephiroth?" He nodded as he helped me stand up, and once we were walking over to the training room I couldn't help but notice that even Sephiroth was more silent then usual. I really hoped the training would be able to relief some of the stress the world was laying down on him, he was the "supersoldierhero" of the world after all. When we got into the training room, Sephiroth selected the area with his PHS and started the simulation. He picked out the canon on the outskirts of Junon, were we all trained together last week. I have always loved the sunset in this place, it calmed me down somehow. "Are you ready?" I nodded as I took my fighting stance. "I'm ready, don't go easy on my now all right?" He nodded and almost immediately after charged me. I usually didn't have a hard time deflecting his attacks but today was different, it seemed like he was putting all of his frustration in his strikes towards me. I hardly got the chance to attack him myself, but once I did I almost hit him in the shoulder. I was so relieved that I was able to stop my sword just before it hit him, something was definitely off. He never drops his guard like this to go completely on the offence. "That's enough training for today." I nodded as I walked around the area and sat down on the edge of the cannon. Sephiroth sat down and hugged me from behind, I really hoped he didn't notice that I was still thinking about the dilemma of Genesis's disappearance and the mission tomorrow. I leaned on to him as I looked to the sky before us, and felt completely safe, even if it was just for a little while.


	3. Chapter 3

Final fantasy vii oc story

Chapter 3

Today was the day, today Shinra would attack Fort Tamblin. Without Genesis.

I stood in the Briefing room with Angeal and Lazard, as we were waiting for Zack. Once Zack arrived, Lazard started speaking. "Zack, its good to finally meet face to face. Lazard, Director of Soldier." Zack and him shook hands as they continued talking. "Heya."

"On to business." Lazard showed a picture of Genesis on the big screen in front of us. "Soldier 1st class Genesis, a few weeks ago he went missing during a mission in Wutai. Know anything about this?"

"Not a clue." I walked over to Angeal, it seemed that he was still thinking about this as well.

"The mission is currently stuck in limbo, that's why we've decided to send you."

"Uh, to Wutai?"

"Yes, this war has gone on long enough." As Lazard finished talking, Angeal turned to speak to Zack. "I've recommended you for first after you training with Kirana." Zacks eyes widened as he ran to hug Angeal. "Angeal! I love you, man!" I chuckled as Angeal pushed him away. "Don't make me regret this, Zack."

"Sir." I walked over to Zack and started talking.

"Once you're packed, you'll leave at once. The mission will begin once we arrive."

"You're coming along to?"

"Of course, what would you do without me?"

"Ill be joining you as well, I'm counting on you." Lazard said as Zack faced him. "Sir."

"By the way, what is your dream? To become 1st is it?"

"No. To become a hero."

"Ah good. Unattainable dreams are the best kind."

"Uh.. Thanks?" I chuckled as I walked passed Zack, and out of the room.

I walked down a few stairs to go to my apartment. Once I packed up everything I needed, I closed my apartment and walked into the elevator up to the helicopter level. I never really liked elevators ever since I got stuck in one for a few hours, but unfortunately the stairs stopped ad the 70th level so I had no other choice. Once I arrived ad the helicopters I had to wait a while for everyone to arrive. While I was waiting I spoke to a Turk named Reno for a while, he was the one that would fly us over to Wutai. He was a nice guy, but a little to flirtatious at times. I was relieved when Zack and Angeal arrived so we could finally go to Wutai.

The helicopter ride was a swift one without to much trouble, and once we arrived in Wutai we started to make our way to Fort Tamblin. While we were walking, Angeal started to speak. "Fort Tamblin is just ahead. Lets hurry, B unit is standing by." When Angeal stopped speaking, a few Wutaian soldiers started to attack us. We quickly disposed of them as we continued our walk. "All right!"

"Calm down, Zack. The mission isn't over yet." I spoke to Zack as he got a little overexcited about our victory. "No can do. The Director is watching somewhere, right? Gotta make a good impression." As we walked down a narrow path in the forest Angeal started asking Zack about Dumbappels. "Zack, do you know about Dumbappels?"

"No, what are they?"

"Unbelievable, how can you not know about Dumbapples? You'll never make 1st at that rate." As Angeal walked away I could see that Zack was starting freaking out. "Whoa, wait! What are Dumbapples?" I chuckled as we walked after Angeal.

"So Angeal, what's the deal with Dumbapples?"

"The official name is Banora white. The trees bear fruit at random times during the year, because of that the townspeople affectionately call them Dumbapples. The local farms had plenty of them to spare."

"Oh really? So you stole them?"

"We were poor, Zack. "

"Nice excuse."

"But even then, I had my honor. The largest Banora white tree grew on a wealthy man's estate. It was rumored that those apples tasted the best. But I never stole from that tree, because the wealthy man's son was my friend."

"If he was a friend, then you should've just asked for some."

"Honor can be quite a burden at times."

"And what exactly does this have to do with me?"

"No story is not worth hearing." Angeal walked off once again, but this time he was chuckling over Zack. "What, that's it?"

"Come on, Zack. You don't want to be left behind, now do you?"

"Right!" Zack followed closely behind me as I started following Angeal once again.

Once we caught up to Angeal, we hid behind some bushes. "B unit will set off an explosion, that's our que." Zack nodded. "The diversion will allow us to infiltrate."

"I will go and tell them you're standing ready." I told them, before I walked off. I ran over to the other side of the fort, and in the meanwhile I tried to stay out of sight from the Wutaian troops. Once i reached B unit, I saw a familiar face. I walked over to him and tapped him on the shoulder. "Sephiroth. Angeal and Zack are standing by at the fort, they are ready to begin the attack." Sephiroth looked up to me and nodded. He gave B unit the signal and they set off the explosion. After that was done, Sephiroth and I started walking around the forest to find the others. After a while of fighting Wutaian guards and running around, we found Zack fighting a summon. I saw Zack was getting overconfident, he was celebrating his victory to early as the beast that was knocked down, stood up once again to attack him. The beast fired of an attack and Zack was knocked down. But when the beast wanted to hit him again, Sephiroth stepped in. He hit the beast with one simple slash and it was knocked down once more. Zack looked over to Sephiroth, he was surprised to say the least.

I walked over to one of the corpses lying on the ground, they weren't Wutaian soldiers that's for sure. Sephiroth walked over to the corpses and kicked off their helmets. They looked just like Genesis, were they clones? "Genesis." Sephiroth said as Zack started to talk to him. "The missing Soldier 1st class? Their identical."

"A Genesis copy."

"Copy? A human copy?"

"Where is Angeal?" Sephiroth said in demanding tone. I wondered the same thing myself, wasn't he supposed to be with Zack? "I thought he was fighting around here.."

"Hmp, so he's gone to." Zack turned to Sephiroth with a questionable look on his face, but I think Sephiroth was right. Angeal and Genesis grew up together, Angeal could be trying to help out Genesis. I turned to face Zack as he spoke once again. "What? What does that mean?"

"It means that Angeal has betrayed us as well." Sephiroth started walking away a few steps until he heard Zack speak again. "No way! I know what kind of guy Angeal is, and he'd never do that." I turned to face Zack as he spoke, I've never seen anyone look so lost. "Angeal wouldn't betray us, never!" I sighed. Yet another friend of us had gone missing, which meant another friend to worry about.


	4. Chapter 4

Final fantasy vii oc story

Chapter 4

Its been a month now since Angeal went missing and alot has happened. The war between Wutai and Shinra was finally over but that didn't stop the attacks on the reactors. There have also been alot of reports of Genesis copy's, especially around Banora. But there was still no sign of Angeal anywhere. Lazard officially asked Sephiroth to go and investigate the worsening situation in Banora, but he refused, saying he had to much paperwork to take care off. Of course he refused, I did the same thing. If we went there we would have a chance that we had to fight Genesis or Angeal in person, and to be honest I don't think I could bring myself to do that. In the end Lazard decided to send a Turk called Tseng and Soldier 2nd Class Zack Fair to resolve the situation. Once I read the report, I was baffled. It seemed that on arrival there were alot of Genesis copy's with Shinra technology walking around in Banora. When they disposed of them and reached town they found a freshly made grave underneath a Banora white tree, in the grave were a missing turk and Genesis parents. Other then Angeal's mother everyone else in the town was dead. Upon arrival at a abandoned Stackhouse they found Genesis and Angeal, Genesis attacked the turk as Zack went following after Angeal. Once Zack reached the town he found Angeal's mother dead in her house, assuming that she was killed by ether Genesis or Angeal as well. Genesis and Angeal fled the town after throwing in a summon to fight Zack. Once the summon died the Turk and Shinra decided to blow up the town, removing any evidence that might have led to Shinra's name.

After finishing my paper work I got a text on my PHS stating:

"Meet me in my office as soon as you are able to."

- Lazard.

Once I arrived there I saw Sephiroth leaning against a table and Lazard sitting behind his desk. I sat down next to Sephiroth as Lazard spoke. "Once Zack arrives, we can begin." I nodded and as if on que Zack walked in and Lazard started talking to him. "Congratulations, as of this moment you are promoted to Soldier 1st Class."

"Hmm. I thought id be happier."

"Understandable. To much happened to fast. Zack, I'm afraid I need you assistance again." Zack turned to face us and spoke. "Are you pushing another assignment on me?" I looked ad him with a sad face as Sephiroth sighed. "My apologies."

"Whatever." Zack turned around and walked over to Lazard as he told Zack to change into a 1st Class uniform. I read a few reports until Zack came back and Lazard started explaining the assignment. "The company has decided to eliminate Genesis and his Cohorts. That includes Angeal as well." I knew this was waiting to happen, but it just didn't feel like the right thing to do. "And you want me to do it?" Zack asked with a sad face. "No, the Shinra army will handle it."

"What about me?"

"They don't trust you." Sephiroth walked over to Zack as he spoke. "They believe you emotions will hamper you judgment."

"Well of course!" I walked over to Sephiroth as he explained the plan. "That's why were going to."

"To kill them?" Sephiroth remained silent for a while, but before any of us could speak up the alarm went off. Lazard looked ad his screen and spoke. "An intruder!"

"Where?" Zack asked ad he looked around the room. "Close. Sephiroth, the President. Zack, entrance. Kirana, reactor." We nodded and went on our way. When I walked through the entrance, it was a huge mess! There were Genesis copy's attacking from all sides but I wasn't allowed to help. I had to make my way over to the reactor as soon as I could.

Once I arrived there it seemed like there was nothing wrong, but as I tried to go deeper into the reactor all of the doors were sealed. It seemed like every thing was all right but I still didn't trust the situation one bit. I moved back to the entrance of the reactor and awaited further orders. After a few minutes Sephiroth arrived and started to talk to me. "The Shinra building is cleared of copy's, how's the situation going here?"

"Everything seems to be fine, but all of the doors are sealed off and I cant get them to open. Something just doesn't feel right." Sephiroth nodded and looked lost in thoughts for a while until he started speaking once more. "I have a plan. I will call Zack and all you need to do is listen." A plan? Now this could get interesting, we didn't have any further orders so I suppose it was a plan of his own. Sephiroth pulled out his PHS and started calling Zack, he put it on speakers so I could hear him as well. "Once Sector 8 is clear, come to mako reactor 5."

"Did you find something out?"

"Angeal has been sighted." Really? Why didn't he tell me that earlier? "So, its search and destroy?"

"The army is mobilizing, but there is still time. You, Kirana and I will find them before they do and.."

"AND WHAT?" Autch! God, He didn't have to yell. "Fail to eliminate them."

"For real?" My thoughts exactly.

"Yes, for real."

"Excellent, Probably!" Sephiroth hung up and turned to face me. "Well?" I hugged him, I was so glad we wouldn't have to hurt our friends.

Once Zack arrived I saw him being attacked by a winged monster. Once it died Sephiroth and me walked over to him. I looked ad the corpse of the monster on the ground and I couldn't believe what I saw. It had a picture of Angeal's face imprinted on his head! "Is that Angeals face?" I turned to look ad Zack as he spoke, after taking a good look Sephiroth responded. "It appears Genesis isn't the only one who can be copied." Sephiroth walked over to the railing and leaned against it as he spoke to Zack. "The company training room. We used to sneak in there for fun, after the 2nds were out. Kirana, Genesis, Angeal and I."

"You guys were pretty tight."

"Hmph, I wonder.." I looked up to Sephiroth as he started to tell Zack about the training session we had a few months ago. I sat down next to Sephiroth on the railing and closed my eyes as Sephiroth's words returned me to that moment..

We were in the simulated canon area just outside of Junon. I sat on my knees looking ad the sunset before us as Sephiroth stood next to me and Angeal and Genesis sat behind us. After a few moments, Genesis started quoting his favorite book: Loveless. "Infinite in mystery is the gift of the Goddess. We seek it thus, and take to the sky. Ripples form on the waters surface, the wandering soul knows no rest." Sephiroth turned to look ad Genesis and spoke. "Loveless: Act 1."

"You remembered."

"How can I not, when you've beaten it into my head." I stood up and walked over to the others, as we all took our fighting stance. It was me and Sephiroth against Angeal and Genesis. Angeal turned to face Genesis as he gave him one last word of advice. "Don't take Sephiroth lightly."

"Hmph. Noted" Genesis charged Sephiroth as Angeal started to attack me. Angeal and me were extremely close in strength so it was lots of fun testing out our strength against each other, but after a little while we could see that the other fight was getting out of hand. Angeal and I moved over to Genesis as he and Sephiroth took a little break. "All hail Sephiroth, eh?" Angeal said as a joke. "Angeal, Kirana stay back. Ill take Sephiroth alone."

"Genesis!" Me and Angeal said at the same time. Genesis prepared his weapon with a strong spell as he started to speak to Sephiroth once more. "The world needs a new hero."

"Hmph. Come and try."

"So smug, but for how long?" Ad that moment Genesis charged Sephiroth and started to attack. Sephiroth easily deflected Genesis attacks until they both swung they're blades at each other, creating a small crater below them. I could see them smirk when they started to attack each other once more. As they jumped up into the sky, Genesis started firing some fireballs against Sephiroth who easily deflected them away with his sword. After a moment Angeal and I noticed what he was trying to do, he was gathering all of the deflected fire bolts into one huge attack. That could kill us all! Angeal jumped up to Genesis and held his wrist as he spoke. "Stop! You'll destroy us all." Genesis looked very agitated as he pulled his hand away and shot off a fire blast at Angeals face as he spoke. "That's no way to talk to a hero." As Angeal fell down, Genesis and Sephiroth returned to their fight. There really wasn't much I could do besides helping Angeal. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine. We need to stop them, Genesis is taking this fight way to seriously." I agreed with him on that and turned to face the others as the landed on the remains of the canon. This wasn't good, they wear tearing the whole place apart. As they charged to attack each other again, me and Angeal stopped their blades, Angeal stopped Genesis and I tried to deflect Sephiroth's attack. "Enough!" Angeal said to them. "Kirana.." Sephiroth spoke to me as I gave him a pleading look. "Out of my way!" Genesis said as he prepared another powerful attack to hit Angeal with. Sephiroth pulled me behind him as Genesis attack broke Angeals blade and hit Genesis's shoulder. I ran over to him to see if he was hurt. "Genesis! Are you okay?" I knelt down beside his as I looked ad his shoulder, that was one nasty cut. All of the sudden, the training room malfunctioned and turned back to normal. "Just a scrape, ill be fine. Don't worry. " Genesis stood up and picked up his sword with his good arm and started moving toward the door. "Even if the morrow is barren with promises, nothing shall forestall my return."


	5. Chapter 5

Final fantasy vii oc story

Chapter 5

I opened my eyes and looked ad Sephiroth until Zack spoke. "So was everything all right?"  
>"Yes, as far as Genesis was concerned. But, as for Angeal.."<br>"Angeal? What happened?" Sephiroth chuckled as I spoke. "Afterwards he got once of Angeal's famous lectures."  
>"About what?" Sephiroth turned towards Zack as he spoke. "Always the same. Discipline, dreams, honor, et cetera."<br>"Ah, one of those huh?" Sephiroth started walking over to the corpse again and knelt down beside it. "So its true, they're in league with Hollander." I walked towards him as I spoke. "Professor Hollander?"  
>"How could this happen?" I turned to look at Zack who was leaning on the railing.<p>

Once we were done talking we started walking over to the locked door I examined earlier. "Hollanders secret laboratory is down this way, apparently. Perhaps we can find some information about Angeal's whereabouts there." Zack turned to face Sephiroth as he responded. "All right, lets go." Once we reached the door, we noticed it was still locked. Sephiroth said it was because the power towards the door was shut off. Zack walked down to the platform below us and turned the valve so the power flowed once more. Once he was back up at us, Sephiroth started to speak. "The power has been restored. Lets go." Zack nodded as he followed us trough the door and down the stairs.

Below the stairs seemed to be some kind of area that resembled a small laboratory. Sephiroth walked over to a mako filled container ad the left end of the room. "A wretched sight." I walked over to look inside of the container with Zack, there seemed to be a copy floating around in it. I sat down on the machinery next to it as Zack started examining the room. There were all sorts of reports scattered around the place that Sephiroth started to read to us. " "Project G: Summary. Implant the cells of an ancient into human fetus to imbue said fetus with the ancients abilities."  
>It was Hollanders experiment. The result was a normal child. Which meant he failed, however..<br>"Results of the Soldier degradation phenomenon: The heightened abilities of Soldier members are maintained by a delicate balance of various genetic factors. A change in this balance could only be caused by a "leak" of genetic information, but this is not possible under normal circumstances. This phenomenon is unique to the Soldier type G."  
>"I'm feeling woozy." Zack said ad he clutched to his head. Sephiroth walked over to him and started explaining about Genesis's wound. "It was before Genesis deserted. The wound was superficial, but for some reason Genesis was not healing. The man who treated him, was Hollander." I closed my eyes once again as I recalled the events that happened that day.<p>

We were all waiting outside of the laboratory room Hollander was treating Genesis in. I was so relieved when Hollander finally walked out to tell is what was going on. Angeal was the first one to speak. "Professor Hollander, how is Genesis?"  
>"The problem is the mako energy that seeped in trough the wound." I turned to Hollander as I spoke. "Is it treatable?"<br>"First, hell need a transfusion." Sephiroth stepped forward to offer his blood, but Hollander stopped him. "You aren't viable. Nether is she." Angeal walked into the room with Hollander as me and Sephiroth were left behind. Why wasn't our blood viable?

I opened my eyes and faced Sephiroth as he started speaking once more. "A Soldier type G.." He sighed as he picked up another document. "These are.. highly confidential research documents Hollander stole. The stolen documents are in regard to "Project G", "Degradation" and "Ancients". Some of them may have been left here, search the area carefully." Zack began searching for some more documents as Sephiroth started speaking about one again. "You should look into this to.  
>"The ancients project - outline." Using the cells of the unearthed ancient, we have begun research on creating and mass-producing a race with comparable abilities. The primary objective of this research is to significantly reduce mako excavation costs."<br>Project G gave birth to the man we know as Genesis. " Zack walked over to Sephiroth as he started talking. "Project G.."  
>"Project Genesis. Contrary to this report, Genesis showed clear signs of change."<br>"Degrading?"  
>"Not only that."<br>"Copy's?"  
>"Abominations.." As Sephiroth finished talking I saw Hollander walk in. "S-Sephiroth?"<br>"Hollander. I thought id find you here."  
>"The degradation progress.. only I can stop it." At that moment Genesis jumped down in front of Hollander. Genesis looked terrible but the more remarkable thing was the black wing on his left shoulder. "Genesis.." I whispered almost to silently as Sephiroth started speaking once more. "Genesis." Genesis held out his blade towards Sephiroths throat and spoke as Hollander tried to escape, running up the stairs. "You wont take Hollander." Sephiroth quickly turned to speak to Zack. "Zack! Go after Hollander."<br>"Yeah." Zack nodded and started running up the stairs, leaving us alone with Genesis.

Genesis lowered his blade as he started walking past Sephiroth towards me. He started quoting some lines of Loveless, staring ad me while he did it. "There is no hate, only joy for you are beloved by the Goddess. Hero of the dawn, healer of worlds." Sephiroth turned to face Genesis as he spoke. "Loveless, again? You never change."  
>"Tree friends go into battle. One is captured, one flies away, and the one that is left becomes a hero."<br>"A common story."  
>"If we were to enact it, would I be the one to play the hero, or would you?"<br>"Its all yours."  
>"Indeed. After all, your glory should have been mine."<br>"How petty.."  
>"In hindsight, perhaps. Now, what I want most is the gift of the Goddess." I was getting a little worried about were this conversation was going as Genesis kept eyeing me throughout his talk. He seemed to be in great pain, not only physically but mentally as well. "Genesis, I don't know what it is you seek from us but we would do anything to help you and Angeal, you know that. Please tell us were he is." Before I even noticed it, a stray tear fell down my cheek. Genesis walked up to me and rubbed my cheek with his thumb, wiping away my tear. "Don't worry, Kirana. I would never let anything bad happen to my friends, especially you." Once he finished talking he released my cheek and flew off again. From the other side of the room, Sephiroth just kept staring ad me as he walked closer to me. "Are you okay?"<br>"No, but I will be once this situation is resolved. Its time for us to help out Zack." Sephiroth nodded as we walked up the stairs, trying to find any leads on were Zack and Hollander went.


	6. Chapter 6

Final fantasy vii oc story

Chapter 6

After searching the reactor for a long time, we found nether Zack nor Hollander and we returned to the Shinra headquarters to inform Lazard about the events that happened. While we were talking to Lazard, the alarm went off once more. It seemed that there were Genesis copy's attacking us all over again. Sephiroth decided to call Zack and let him return to headquarters as well. "Zack, return to the Shinra building now. Genesis has attacked us."  
>"On my way." I heard Zack say before they hung up. Sephiroth and I hurried down to level 49, which was just crawling with copy's. After a short while we saw Zack and Angeal fly in. "Angeal!" I ran over to hug him as I spoke. Once he released me, Zack and him started talking to Sephiroth. "Sorry to keep you guys waiting." Zack walked over to us while looking around the halls for more copy's. "You're late." Angeal turned to face Sephiroth. "Sephiroth, have you lost weight?" Sephiroth chuckled ad Angeal's question as he started to look down the halls as well. Angeal turned to face me and asked the same question. "Have you?"<br>"Not that much."  
>"On to business, then. Its safe to assume Hollander has ordered Genesis to eliminate Hojo." Zack looked at Angeal with a questionable look on his face. "Professor Hojo? Head of the science department?"<br>"Yes. He believes Hojo robbed him of his rightful position." I thought about it for a while, until I started talking to the others. "Then they must be targeting the science department floor upstairs." Sephiroth grunted and spoke as he walked away. "Forget about Hojo."  
>"You're in your usual mood, I see." Angeal sighed. "Sephiroth, take the floors below. Ill handle things outside. Kirana, Zack you two will go up. Hojo is your responsibility."<br>"Understood." Zack said as we all went on our way.

Once Zack and I reached the labs, Zack tried to speak to Professor Hojo. "Professor..?" Zack walked over to Hojo who looked lost in thoughts with whatever it was on his clipboard. "Ah, you're safe."  
>"Ssshh. Please be more quiet."<br>"The building is under attack by Genesis's army, they might be after you."  
>"And you two are my protection?" Zack sighed as he continued to speak. "In any case, we need to evacuate. Will you come with us?" Hojo started to chuckle as Zack said that, what was so funny? "Degrading monsters are nothing to fear."<br>"Are you talking about Genesis?" Of course he was.. "Indeed. A memento from a unenlightened era, when men could deem any unclassified life form as an ancient." There was that word again, what did it mean? "Unclassified life form?" I asked Hojo as he turned to look at me. "Jenova. The calamity that fell from the sky." Zack looked ad me with a confused look on his face, I shrugged at him. I didn't know what he was talking about ether. "You're ignorance is of no consequence. A Soldiers duty is not to think, it is to protect men who think for them, like me." The arrogance just flew from the words as Hojo said them. "Professor."  
>"It appears you're not keeping very busy. Did you not say I might have unwanted company? Are you prepared to defend this brilliant mind with your life?" I sighed as Zack answered him. "Of course we are. Come and get it I say, ill show them the power of a next generation 1st Class." Very encouraging... What is it with everyone and their ego's today. As I walked towards Hojo, I saw black feathers falling down around him. "Well, look who's here." Hojo said as he looked over his shoulder. Genesis pointed out his blade towards Hojo as he spoke. "Hollander send you, correct? You think that if you obey Hollander, he will stop your body from degrading, is that it? Pitiful.. just pitiful, I say." Genesis pointed his blade to Hojo again as I walked closer and tried to stop him. "Genesis.." Once I was at Genesis's side, Zack pointed out his blade towards him. As Hojo looked ad us he started to laugh. "A second rate hack like Hollander, couldn't cure a cold."<br>"Genesis, That's enough!" Angeal approached us trying to stop Genesis as well. "Ah, what do we have here?" Couldn't he ever shut up? "My friend, the fates are cruel. There are no dreams, no honor remains. The arrow has left the bow of the Goddess." Genesis quoted Loveless once more, until Hojo spoke again. "The entire cast of Hollanders freak show."  
>"Shut up, you!" Zack yelled. "Loveless: act IV, where the two friends challenge each other to a duel. An ancient epic. I've read it thinking it might aid my research, but.. pure drivel."<br>"How does the duel end?" Hojo looked over to Angeal as he responded. "Unknown. The last act is missing and yet to be discovered."  
>"There are various theories." Genesis walked forward to the huge tank in the middle of the room and blasted a hole into the wall. "The mysterious gift of the Goddess, what is the meaning behind it? For us, at least." Genesis started to fly out of the building as Angeal picked up Zack and flew after him. "Heey, Wait! Don't leave me here with.." I turned to look at Hojo. Great, I was left alone with him again, I never really did like him ever since he started his stupid experiments on me and Sephiroth. This was going to be a long wait..<p> 


	7. Chapter 7

Final fantasy vii oc story

Chapter 7

Its been a while since the last attack on the Shinra building. Sephiroth had buried himself in the Data room and refused to come out until he had the information he was looking for, and Zack was just to busy trying to figure out the whole situation around Angeal, which left me on my own. I usually didn't mind the silence, but this time it was taking to long. I needed some action! I made my way over to the Data room and ignored then 3th class outside that tried to send me away. "Sephiroth, what are you thinking! U are the General, if you don't work no one will." Sephiroth stood up and closed the file he was reading as he slowly walked over to me. "My apologies." Ad that moment both of our phones gave a message, mine said:  
>"Mission: Modeoheim. Objective: Search the reactor. There have been signs of trouble lately and Genesis has been sighted there as well. The Turk Tseng, Soldier 2nd Class Zack and Infantryman Cloud Strife shall accompany you. Meet them ad the helicopter in 30 minutes."<br>- Lazard.  
>I let Sephiroth read the mail and told him I had to go, he nodded as he told me he was called to Lazards office. Once I reached the Helicopter, I saw that everyone had already arrived. I stepped in and sat down next to the Infantryman. "Hi there, Cloud right?" I held out my hand to him as I spoke, he seemed to be really shy. "Uhm yeah, I'm Cloud. You're a 1st, aren't you?" He gently shook my hand as he started to look anywhere but my face. "Yeah, my name is Kirana." I moved my head closer to his and started to whisper. "Don't worry, I wont hurt you if you make eye contact." I heard Zack burst out in laughter to the left of us, Cloud just got more and more shy with every word he and I spoke. Once the helicopter moved closer to the Modeoheim reactor, it started to shake violently. The worst thing was that during the turbulence my seatbelt broke, luckily Cloud quickly grabbed on to me as the helicopter crashed down into the snow.<p>

I woke up lying on Clouds shoulder just a few meters away from the helicopter. As I scanned the area around me, I saw that Tseng, the pilot and Zack were sitting right in front of us and the helicopter behind us was just a burning piece of rubble. I looked down beneath me to see that Cloud was waking up. "Cloud! Are you okay?" He groaned as he moved himself in a sitting position. "I'm fine, just a few scratches. That's all." I helped him stand up as Tseng, the pilot and Zack walked over to us. "No signal out here." Tseng closed his phone and sighed as Zack started to speak. "Well, at least were all in one piece. We'll be all right."  
>"Thankfully, we have someone used to this kind of terrain."<br>"Yeah, yeah. I'm a country boy." I chuckled as Zack held his hands up in surrender.  
>"All right then, we would have reached Modeoheim by now if we hadn't crashed. So were going to need to make up for lost time."<br>"All right, follow me then." I nodded as we followed Zack. After a few minutes I noticed that only me and Cloud seemed to be keeping up with Zack. "Yooo! Don't fall to far behind." Zack yelled out to Tseng and our pilot. "At least you guys are keeping up."  
>"Well, I'm a country boy to." Cloud said, he still seemed a little shy but much more comfortable then before. "From where?"<br>"Nibelheim." Zack started to laugh as Cloud spoke. "What about you two?"  
>"I'm from Midgar, but I just don't have trouble with this kind of terrain. Call me lucky." Cloud smiled to me as he looked over to Zack. "Me? Gongaga." Cloud and I chuckled at the name. "Hey! What so funny about that? You know Gongaga?" Cloud faced Zack as he spoke. "No but its such a backwater name."<br>"Ditto Nibelheim."  
>"Like you've been there."<br>"I haven't, but there's a reactor there right?" Cloud nodded to Zack as he spoke. "A mako reactor outside Midgar usually means, "Nothing else out there." They said ad the same time, we laughed about it as the others finally caught up to us. "Good news Tseng! Me and.." Cloud removed his helmet and introduced himself to Zack. "Cloud."  
>"Me and Cloud are both backwater experts! Oh yeah!"<br>"Good, carry on then." Tseng said as they fell behind once more.

When we reached the reactor, we hid behind the cliff in front of it. "Phew, lets wait a bit." Zack said as he looked behind us for the others. "Guys, what's it like to be in Soldier?" Zack and I looked ad each other before looking back to Cloud. "What do you mean?" Zack asked him. "Uhm." I walked over to Cloud and padded him on the shoulder. "You'll find out once you join us, right Zack?"  
>"Right."<br>"That is if I can join.."  
>"Don't sweat it, if I could do it then so can you." Zack told him as the others finally arrived. "You guys, look." I pointed out to the reactor where all sorts of strange guards were walking around. "That's the mako excavation test side." I turned around to see that Tseng was talking to us. "Ill go check it out, ill signal you once its safe to come over." We nodded to Zack as I sat down on the ground next to Cloud. "You know, I could put in a good word for you, and I'm sure I could get Sephiroth to do the same."<br>"What? You know General Sephiroth?"  
>"Of course, we grew up together ever since we were kids." Before Cloud could respond to me, Zack gave us the signal to come. We ran into the excavation site up to a ramp, leading us down into the reactor. Once we were inside, we found Zack and followed him further into the reactor. When we rode the elevator up to another level we could see Genesis pointing his blade to Hollander as he tried to stop him from attacking. "What's the meaning of this? You need me Genesis, remember that! If you get rid of me, then who's going to stop the Degradation?" Seeing Genesis like this pained me more the I could describe. His clothes were a mess and his hair was full of Grey strands. Genesis stepped towards Hollander as he spoke. "The Jenova cells." At that moment, Zack charged Genesis blade and Cloud held on to Hollander. After a few seconds Hollander knocked down Cloud and hid behind Zack. "But nobody knows were the Jenova cells are being kept! Not even Hojo knows, you'll never find it."<br>"Then I shall willingly accept my fate, but ill take the world with me." At that moment, Genesis started to attack Zack as I helped Cloud stand up. "Cloud, Go!" Zack yelled ad Cloud, who nodded and ran after Hollander. I stepped into the fight trying to stop the two of them. "Genesis, this isn't the way!"  
>"On the contrary, this is the only way." Genesis charged us once more as he started to fight. I hated fighting against my friend, but I couldn't let Zack get hurt. After a few minutes of fighting, I noticed that Genesis's attacks were slowing down, which meant we were winning. When Zack delivered the final blow, Genesis fell down to his knees. "Genesis!" I ran over to him, hoping he wasn't hurt to much as he tried to stand up and spoke. "Dreams of the morrow hath the shattered soul. Pride is lost, wings are stripped away, the end is nigh." He fell down to one knee as he continued to speak. "Such is the fate of a monster." I tried to help him sit up straight as Zack started to speak. "Were not monsters, you hear me? Were Soldier! Where's your honor?" Genesis stood up and walked backwards as he spoke. "Even if the morrow is barren of promises, nothing shall forestall my return." What was he doing? "If this world seeks my destruction.." Genesis flew backwards and stood onto the small railing. "..it goes with me."<br>"No!" I yelled as Genesis let himself fall backwards from the railing. Why did he do that! As I ran towards the railing I tried to jump after him, but Zack held me back and wouldn't let me go. "No, no, Let me go! Please, just let me help him.. Please.." I busted out into tears as Zack held me against him. Genesis.. Why did he have to die?


	8. Chapter 8

Final fantasy vii oc story

Chapter 8

Once Zack calmed me down, we started to make our way back to Tseng and the others. As we reached the cliff we could see that they weren't there anymore. "Tseng?" Zack called out, no one responded. "I don't see Cloud anywhere ether." I looked around the area until I spotted a tunnel to the left of us. "Perhaps they made they're way over to Modeoheim?"  
>"Could be, lets go." Zack said as he led the way into town. Modeoheim was a small abandoned town behind the reactor, I could see that there hasn't been anyone living in here for years. As we walked into the largest building, the bathhouse, an Angeal copy dropped down to our level. It looked like a golden Gryphon with Angeal's face imprinted on its head. It wasn't very strong against the two of us, so we easily knocked it down. Zack looked ad the copy before us as he spoke. "An Angeal monster.. Does that mean the real Angeal is here to?" I shrugged at him as we walked up the stairs to the 2nd floor.<p>

Once we reached the next floor, we saw Cloud lying on the floor with Tseng sitting against the wall behind him. "Hey!" Zack ran over to Cloud as I sat down beside him. "Come on Cloud, talk to me." I said as I saw him regain consciousness. "Ngh.. Were, were all right."  
>"Are you sure?" Cloud nodded to me as Zack walked over to Tseng. "Tseng?" Tseng looked up to Zack as he pointed towards the hall next to him. "Down that way. You need to stop Hollander. Angeal.. is waiting for you." Zack nodded and called me over. "Kirana, lets go."<br>"Right." As we walked down the halls of the building, we had to beat some more copy's along the way. Once we reached a large room, we saw Angeal standing in the middle of it.

"It should've been me, I should've dealt with Genesis."  
>"Yeah.. then why did you send us?"<br>"To prepare you.. for you next fight." Angeal turned his weapon against us as I spoke. "Have you lost your mind?" Angeal quickly began slashing at us with his sword, and all we could really do so far was try and avoid his attacks. "Stop it!" Zack yelled out to Angeal. "Someone's waiting for you, no?" Was he really going to take this so far? I turned to look at Zack as he spoke. "Angeal, don't do this.." I could see Angeal was preparing to attack Zack again and quickly blocked his blade with mine. We lashed out to each other a few times until Hollander came in. "Very good, Angeal. It is time to exact vengeance for our family's suffering."  
>"Family?" Zack spoke out confused as Angeal and Hollander started to speak again. "No! My father is dead!"<br>"Fine, then do it for your mother."  
>"My mothers shame made her take her own life." So it wasn't them after all.. "Shame? How terribly misguided. She should've been proud, proud that she was the namesake of our experiment. "Project G" or should I say "Project Gillian"." Angeal grabbed Hollander by his shirt. "Don't say her name!"<br>"Gillian, the woman implanted with Jenova cells. Genesis, who had her genes mapped on to him during the fetal stage. Yes, Genesis was a failure, ill admit it. But you Angeal, you were actually bred inside Gillian's body. You are perfection." Angeal pushed Hollander away as he started speaking to us. "Zack, Kirana I am perfect. A perfect.. monster. My cells can absorb genetic traits, and pass them along to others."  
>"A two way conduit. Jenova's power had passed on to you completely." I saw Angeal wince ad Hollanders words as he spoke to Zack. "Zack, do you remember what I said? About our enemy being all that creates suffering?"<br>"Yeah, but your not one of them."  
>"But I created my own suffering. Let me show you." All of the sudden Hollander started to freak out, I ran over to him and tried to hold him still as he spoke. "Stop it! You don't know what you're doing!"<p>

As Angeal raised up his left hand, there were alot of his copy's gathering around us. Before I even noticed it, Hollander escaped my grasp and fled once more. As Zack and I tried to attack the copy's, they all ran towards Angeal as he absorbed them. "Angeal!" I quickly covered my eyes ad a bright light began to erupt. When I opened them a few seconds later, I saw that Angeal had been turned into this huge monster. All of the sudden he lasted out with his two tridents, hitting me and Zack across our cheeks. This definitely wasn't Angeal anymore. "Zack.." I turned to face Zack a he spoke to Angeal one last time. "Angeal, what happened to honor?" As I saw Angeal near us once more we had no choice but to attack. It was a long and dreadful fight but in the end, Zack and I beat Angeal and he slowly turned back to normal.

I sat down next to Angeal and put his head on my knees as he spoke. "Zack, Kirana you have my thanks." I could feel tears falling down my cheeks as Zack kneeled down next to Angeal. "Zack.. This is for you." Angeal held up his Buster sword for Zack to take, and I could see that Zack was starting to cry as well as he grabbed hold of the sword. "Protect your honor, always..." Those were Angeals last words. Once he closed his eyes I could feel his muscles relax, he was really gone.. I saw Zack stand up and hold the flat side of the Buster sword against his face, just like Angeal always did. When I looked up to the sky it started to rain down on us trough the broken roof, as if it was mean to be this way.


	9. Chapter 9

Final fantasy vii oc story

Chapter 9

Its been year now, a year since Genesis and Angeal had died. A year full of training 3ths and pointless missions. We hadn't heard from Hollander in a long time ether, and it made me worry. I knew he wasn't dead so he had to be out planning somewhere. The wounds Zack and I received on out cheeks during the fight with Angeal, never fully healed. They remained scars, eternal reminders of the friend we had lost. Zack and I were training the 3ths together most of the time, it wasn't that much fun but we really didn't have anything else to do with Director Lazard missing. No one had seen or heard of him for weeks so Sephiroth had to take over. It seemed that Lazard was funding Hollanders research without anyone noticing it, using the company's money.

I looked over the squad of Infantryman and 3th Class in front of me, it was time for Zack to give them a speech before battle. As Zack walked by Cloud he padded him on the shoulder and spoke. "So you want to be in Soldier? Hang in there." I smiled and waved at Cloud as Zack walked over to stand beside me. "So, is everybody here now?"  
>"Sir!"<br>"You're all rookies, right?"  
>"Sir, Yes sir!" I chuckled as Zack said that. "One piece of advice, no.. An order." Zack held the Buster sword against his face as he spoke Angeal's famous words. "Embrace you dreams. And whatever happens, protect your Soldier honor. Got it?"<br>"Sir!"  
>"Were all coming back here alive, you hear me?" I stepped forward and spoke. "Lets go."<p>

After the mission with the rookies and Zack, I returned to my apartment to pack for my next assignment. I was send down to Junon, to examine a few haywire robots there. This was hardly any work for a 1st Class Soldier but it was this or a forced vacation to Costa del sol, like Zack was send on. Once I was packed and ready, I closed up my apartment and rode the elevator up to the Helicopters were Tseng was waiting for me. He hung up his phone as I approached the helicopter and started to talk. "Change of plans, Junon has been attacked by Genesis copy's and they brought Shinra technology with them as well." I nodded to him as I jumped in and fastened my seatbelt. The helicopter stopped along the way to pick up Zack and another Turk called Cissnei in Costa del sol, before it flew over to Junon.

Once we arrived in the streets of Junon, we saw copy's all over the place. "This is terrible." Zack said as I turned to face him. "They're just running wild around town, we have to stop them." Zack nodded as we knocked down a few that approached us. Once they were down, Tseng walked over to one of their corpses and spoke. "Hollander is currently in Junon, his presence and this attack cant be a coincidence." I sighed. "Its not over, is it?"  
>"Zack, Kirana I want you two to find Hollander and make sure he's kept safe." Zack turned to face Tseng as he spoke. "You're making us babysit Hollander? Don't you think wed be at better use on the battlefield?"<br>"Hollander has top secret information, the President insists that his safety be priority one. After Lazard's disappearance, Soldiers chain of command has been shaky at best. This attack is an attempt to exploit that weakness, you must protect Hollander." The other Turk walked over to us ad she started to speak. "Hollander is currently being held ad the Detention Center on the 8th level, you can use the elevator to go up. Hollander is still being interrogated, we cant lose him now. Were counting on you." I nodded as I led the way onto the elevator with Zack following behind me.

Once we reached the 6th level of Junon, the elevator stopped and a 3th Class approached us. "Hollander has escaped the Detention Center!"  
>"What? They attacked the Detention Center?" Zack asked the 3th as he continued to speak. "No but the security was spread thin after the attacks in the city, Hollander used that opportunity to escape." Damnit, he was always one step ahead of us. "So he found a way to escape on his own?" Zack asked the 3th, who nodded as I started to speak. "The timing of the attack was just to perfect. It very much possible that Hollander is getting help from the outside." Zack walked over to the 3th as he asked him one last thing. "What direction did Hollander go in?"<br>"Security cameras on the 6th level have a positive identification of Hollander. This just so happens to be the 6th level, so he should be somewhere ahead." We nodded ad the 3th class a we ran towards a large door at the northern end of the level were we saw Hollander messing with the door. "Hollander, Stop right there!" I said as he continued his way trough the gate and send in some copy's for us to fight. Zack quickly disposed of them as I tried to open the door. Once the copy's died, the door automatically opened and we ran in. When we walked into the tunnel, we saw Hollander walking towards another gate. As he opened the gate a large tanker weapon drove trough and Hollander ran trough the gate. Zack and I quickly took care of the tanker and as it broke down, Tseng and the others came walking trough the gate. "We've been able to contain the enemy's in this area. If we lock this door we can hold the enemy off, we shall move the evacuated residents here for now." I nodded to Tseng as Zack started to speak to him. "Seems like things are going smoothly on your side."  
>"We on the other hand let Hollander escape, Zack lets go." Zack nodded as we ran trough the Northern gate to follow Hollander.<p>

Once we approached a large open area we saw Hollander moving closer and closer to the edge. As we ran towards him I could hear Zack mutter something under his breath. "Man, enough is enough!" I nodded as we walked into Hollanders earshot. "That's far enough!" I yelled to Hollander as he reached the edge of the platform. "Really? You sure?" Hollander let himself fall backwards as a copy picked him up and flew away.

After a few seconds the Turks came over to investigate and we heard a familiar voice speak behind us. "Mission failed, this goes on your permanent record." I turned around to face none other the Sephiroth as Zack spoke. "Sephiroth? Long time no see."

"Let the turks take care of the rest. I was on my way to Modeoheim, but I heard you were in the area."  
>"Lucky me."<br>"The situation has not resolved. Genesis copy's have been sighted all around the world."  
>"That cant be! We wiped out those Genesis copy's."<br>"Did Genesis really die?" Did this mean there was a chance that Genesis still lived? Zack didn't respond to Sephiroth's question as he continued to talk. "They've been sighted in Midgar as well."  
>"I see."<br>"The slums to." Zack looked up to Sephiroth with a sad face. "Permission to return, granted. Take care."  
>"Uh yeah, you too.."Sephiroth started walking towards me as Zack was silent for a moment, but spoke anyway a few seconds. "Hey, what's going on in Modeoheim?"<br>"The device Hollander was using has been stolen."  
>"Genesis?"<br>"Probably." After Zack stared at Sephiroth with a look of hesitation on his face for a while, Sephiroth spoke to him one last time. "Well meet again soon."  
>"Ill hold you to that." With that Zack left and went on his way to Midgar.<p>

Sephiroth turned to look at me as he spoke. "How have you been doing these last few months?" I sighed. "Terrible, all we got to do was train the 3ths, which wasn't much fun to begin with. After the last practice mission, I was supposed to take care of some malfunctioning robots here in Junon, but then this mess came along. I just hope we can solve this situation as soon as possible. You've been busy picking up Lazard's work after he left, haven't you?" Sephiroth nodded as he walked over to me and pulled me into a hug. I really did miss him alot these past few months, but there wasn't much ether of us could do about it. I sighed as we started walking over to the helicopter. The more I thought about this mess surrounding Hollander, the more I hoped Genesis was okay.


	10. Chapter 10

Final fantasy vii oc story

Chapter 10

Once we returned to the Shinra building, Sephiroth told me that I had to pack for another mission, involving the Nibelheim reactor. Nibelheim? Wasn't that Cloud's hometown? I didn't give it to much thought as I grabbed my things and made my way over to the Director's office were I saw Sephiroth reading some documents. "Ah good, you're here. Once Zack arrives I shall begin explaining the assignment." I nodded as I sat down on a chair next to him. After a few minutes, Zack came walking in and Sephiroth began explaining the situation. "Legions of monsters have spawned near a regional mako reactor, the workers have all gone missing. Local Soldier operatives have also vanished. The company is dispatching additional operatives to investigate the matter, You, Kirana and I that is." I sighed as I started walking around the room, this situation was getting worse and worse by the minute. "Roger that.." I turned around and noticed Zack was also a bit more down then usual. "What's wrong?"

"Well, you know. I thought you found something out about.. that other matter."

"The missing operatives were the ones tracking Lazard. Also, they had reported a strange pod like device in the area."

"Is that Hollanders?"

"Probably, its the same device that was stolen in Modeoheim."

"Meaning?"

"Lazard, Hollander.."

"And Genesis?" That could mean Genesis was in Nibelheim as well, I sighed once more as I started to think. No matter what happened, I promised myself to put my friends before my job. I turned to face Zack and Sephiroth as they continued to talk. "Well have to go see them."

"All right, lets go."

"First, go to the Soldier floor. We'll depart, as soon as you and the rest of the men are ready to go."

"Understood." Zack started to walk away, until Sephiroth spoke again. "Our orders are to investigate the reactor, they mention nothing of.. old friends." I saw Sephiroth close his eyes as he spoke the last sentence to Zack. "Depending on what happens, I may abandon Shinra.. Until then, ill remain loyal to Soldier." Zack looked a bit taken back before he ran off to the Soldier floor.

I walked over to Sephiroth and sat down as I started to speak. "So this is really it, huh?" Sephiroth nodded. He opened his eyes and sat down next to me. "What will you do, once we find Genesis?" I sighed and pulled my knees up to my chest and lay my head down upon them. I closed my eyes as I started to speak. "I decided to help Genesis once we find him. The last year I went on thinking Zack and I killed him, but now that we have evidence proving he's still alive.." I stopped speaking for a while, this was alot harder then I thought it would be. I heard someone stand up and suddenly felt Sephiroth kiss my forehead. "It wasn't your fault." I heard him say before he walked off to the Soldier floor. Once I calmed down, I made my way over to the Soldier floor were I heard Zack and Sephiroth speak to the each other about our assignment. "By the way, where are we going?"

"To Nibelheim." Zack nodded as we all made our way over to the helicopter.

The helicopter ride wasn't very fast and once we landed in the mountain area, we had to drive a while before we reached town. Once we reached the towns gate Sephiroth started to speak. "So, How does it feel? To be home after all this time? I have no hometown, I wouldn't know." Zack stepped out of the car and spoke. "Uh, what about family?"

"Right now, the only family I have is Kirana. But I was told that my mothers name was Jenova, she died shortly after I was born. My father.. " Sephiroth started to laugh. "Why am I talking about this? Come on, lets go." With that he made his way over to the towns inn, just before Zack and I walked after him, Zack poked me on the shoulder and spoke. "Sephiroth's mothers name is Jenova?"

"Yeah, why?"

"Nothing, Lets go." I nodded, as we walked over to the inn. Once we reached the building a girl walked up to us and asked some questions. "Are you one of the Soldier people who've come to investigate?" I turned around to see a teenage girl with long black hair and a cowboy hat standing behind us. Zack walked over to her and started to speak. "Yeah. My name is Zack, and I'm with Soldier. 1st Class, mind you."

"Hmm, Are there alot of Soldier 1st Classes?"

"Nope, we're a small elite group."

"They only send three?"

"Yeah, me, Kirana and Sephiroth." The girl nodded and looked like she wanted to ask another question, but after a few seconds she decided against it and walked away. As Zack walked over to us, Sephiroth started to speak again."We depart for the reactor at dawn, make sure to get plenty of sleep. Only one of you needs to keep watch, so make sure you get some rest as well. And one more thing, the others have permission to go visit family and friends, if they so wish." Zack nodded as he walked over to the other Soldiers to tell them about the plan.

I followed Sephiroth inside the inn, until he suddenly stopped and looked out of the window on the 1st floor. "What's wrong?"

"This landscape.. I could swear I've seen it before."

"It does look a bit familiar, now that you mention it." It was weird, both Sephiroth and I had never been here before but it still felt like we lived here for years. It was probably just a coincidence. "Maybe we just need some sleep." Sephiroth nodded as he gave me the key to one of the rooms. "The innkeeper only had 3 rooms to spare, so I've divided the rooms like this: the two infantryman, Zack and Cloud, You and I. Do you agree?"

"Sure. Lets go." I opened the door to our room and looked around. It was a small room with 2 large beds and a nightstand standing against the right wall. To the left wall was a door to a bathroom and next to the door were a closet and a mirror. On the other side of the room was a wall with two windows and a chair. I put my bags on top of the chair underneath a window and walked into the bathroom. I stared at myself in the mirror, I wasn't looking that good ever since this whole ordeal with Hollander began. My sea green eyes had purple rings under neat them and my normally wavy hair hang straight down my body. After my shower I decided to braid all of my hair together and twist it around itself so it wouldn't hit the floor. I put on my favorite white sleeveless t-shirt and black pants and walked back into the room. As I sat down upon one of the beds, Sephiroth came in. "You look much better."

"Thanks, I guess.." Sephiroth started walking over to my bed and sat down beside me. He took my hands in his and started to speak. "I wont let anything happen to you, I promise." I looked down to our hands as he spoke and noticed that he wasn't wearing his gloves this time. As I turned to look into his eyes I started to speak. "Do you think well be able to help him?"

"I wouldn't know, I haven't seen him for years. But ill do everything I can." I nodded as I lay down on the bed beside him. I closed my eyes and let my memory's replay themselves in my head.

I saw the face of Sephiroth as he consoled me when Hojo told us Professor Gast had died. I saw our first time training together for Soldier, the moment we met Angeal and Genesis, our first mission in Wutai and the last. I saw Zack's face as I first trained him in the Training room with Angeal, and when we last fought against Angeal together. I saw Genesis as he was reading Loveless to me for the 1st time, and the last at the Modeoheim reactor. So much had the past 10 years, and I felt like I stopped living the moment Genesis and Angeal went missing. Tough I was glad, glad that trough all of these bad situations Sephiroth was still here beside me, like he always had been. Before I even noticed myself doing it, I opened my eyes and kissed Sephiroth. At first he seemed a little surprised but after a few seconds he started kissing me back. When I pulled back for air, Sephiroth lay down beside me and pulled me in his arms. I wished this moment lasted forever as I felt happy for the first time in many years.


	11. Chapter 11

Final fantasy vii oc story

Chapter 11

When dawn arrived we made our way over to the Shinra mansion's gates, were we would meet up with our guide and a cameraman who would make pictures trough out our journey. I was a little surprised to see that the teenage girl we met yesterday, was our guide. As we moved closer to her, Zack started to speak. "Tifa? You're our guide?" Tifa smiled and nodded. "At your service!" Once we were all standing together, the cameraman told us he wanted a picture with all of us on it. "Okay, say cheese." Everyone except for Sephiroth smiled for the picture. After it was taken we started making our way to the reactor. As we made our way trough the mountains, Tifa and Zack started to talk to each other. "Nobody is a better guide then me in this town."  
>"But its to dangerous! We cant get you involved in something like this." I chuckled at Zack's protectiveness until Sephiroth spoke. "She'll be fine, if you protect her." As we got further into the mountain, there appeared to be a few fiends we had to beat along the way. But they were no trouble at all against the five of us. Once we reached the reactor, the cameraman took his last picture as he returned to town. When Sephiroth and I started walking up the stairs to the entrance, Tifa started to speak. "I want to take a look inside too!" Sephiroth sighed as he turned around. "This is a top secret facility. Non-Shinra personnel are not permitted inside."<br>"But..!" Before Tifa could continue with her sentence, Sephiroth started talking to Cloud. "Keep the young lady safe." Cloud saluted and nodded before walked over to Tifa, who was still trying to convince us to let her look inside.

While we were walking further into the reactor, I saw some pods standing on the right side of the room. They appeared to be the same one's we saw at the sector 5 reactor. As I walked up another pair of stairs, I could see Zack staring up at locked door with the name "Jenova" imprinted above it. I was beginning to understand what Zack meant yesterday, was it really just a coincidence that the name of Sephiroth's mother was used so much? I turned around and looked back into the room until I spotted Sephiroth, he was looking ad one of the pods as he began to speak. "This is the cause of the malfunction, this section is broken. Zack, go seal the valve." Zack nodded ad he walked over to the valve. I wondered why we kept finding these pods everywhere as I sat down on the stairs. "My question is, why did it this section break in the first place." Sephiroth shrugged as he walked over to look inside one of the other pods. Once Zack and I walked over to look inside as well, we could see a fiend floating in it. Zack looked a bit shaken as he asked Sephiroth what it was. "What is that?"  
>"You average Soldier members are mako-infused humans. You're enhanced, but you're still human. But then, what are those things? Their mako energy levels are exponentionally higher then yours." I looked inside the tank once more as Zack asked another question. "Are they monsters?" Sephiroth sighed and walk away from the pod. "Yes. The Shinra scientist Hojo was the one who created them. Abominations spawned by mako energy, that's what monsters are."<br>"You said average member, what about you?" Zack asked as I turned to look at Sephiroth. I knew he was bit different, but I didn't think he gave to much thought to it until now. Sephiroth visibly winced as he started to look at his hands. "Sephiroth, Are you okay?" Sephiroth didn't respond to me as he started to whisper to himself. "Could it be that I.. was created the same way?" He sighed to himself as he continued to talk to us. "I knew ever since I was a child, that I was different then the others. I knew mine was a special existence. But this.. This is not what I meant. Am I.. a human being?  
>"No such luck, you are a monster."<p>

All of the sudden a fire ball knocked down Zack as another one was shot at me and Sephiroth. Sephiroth easily deflected it, as we saw Genesis land on the stairs. "Sephiroth.. You were the greatest monster created by the Jenova project." While I tried to help Zack sit up, he started to talk to Genesis. "Genesis! So you are alive."  
>"I suppose I am, if you can call this living." Genesis patted his face as I asked him a question. "What is the Jenova project?"<br>"The Jenova project was the term used for all experiments relating to the use of Jenova's cells."  
>"My mothers cells..?"<br>"Poor little Sephiroth, you've never actually met your mother. You've only been told her name, no? I don't know what images you've conjured up in your head, but.."  
>"Genesis, no!" Zack yelled as he tried to stand up. "Jenova was excavated from a 2000 year old rock layer, she's a monster."<br>"Shut up, you! Don't listen to him, Sephiroth." I tried to stop Genesis as I could see what he was trying to do, he was driving Sephiroth crazy with his stupid story. "Sephiroth, I need your help. My body is continuing to degrade." As Sephiroth stared at the ground silently for a moment, Genesis yelled out to him. "Soldier 1st class Sephiroth!" Sephiroth winced as he looked up to Genesis. "Jenova project G gave birth Angeal, and monsters such as myself. Jenova project S however, used the remains of countless failed experiments to create a perfect monster."  
>"What do you want of me?"<br>"Your traits cannot be copied onto others, your genes cant be diffused. Therefore, your body cannot degrade. Share your cells with me." Genesis walked over to Sephiroth as he began quoting Loveless and held out a Banora white apple. "My friend, your desire is the bringer of life, the gift of the Goddess." Sephiroth stared at the apple for a short while before putting on an emotionless mask as he responded. "Whether your words are lies created to deceive me, or the truth that I have sought all my life. It makes no difference. You will rot." Sephiroth slapped the apple away from Genesis hand as he started to walk away from the reactor. "I see, perfect monster indeed.." Genesis looked at me and Zack for a moment until he spoke one last time, before he flew away. "When the war of the beasts brings about the worlds end, the Goddess descents from the sky. Wings of light and dark spread afar, she guides us to bliss. Her gift everlasting." Zack and I looked at each other for a moment before we decided to run after Sephiroth. I had to make sure he was all right, he was my best friend after all..


	12. Chapter 12

Final fantasy vii oc story

Chapter 12

When we arrived outside of the reactor, we saw Cloud get hurt while he was trying to protect Tifa from a fiend. Zack walked over to help them as I told him I was going to run after Sephiroth. Once I arrived back in town, one of the residents told me Sephiroth walked off into the old Shinra mansion. I thanked him as I ran over there myself. The old mansion has been abandoned by Shinra for years, what could Sephiroth possibly be looking for in there?

I walked trough the unlocked gates and made my way over to the house. Once I was inside I began looking in most of the rooms of the mansion, but my efforts were in vain, until I walked over to the last room available. It was a small room with a bed and a few closets in it. There was a large window above the bed to the right of the room and there was a large brick wall to the left of me. As I examined the wall I noticed that it had a button to the right side of it. Once I pressed the button it opened up a passage way with a long ladder leading down. It was a very dark and damp place, I could hardly see where I was going as I made my way trough the huge underground excavation. Once I climbed down another ladder, I could see a large metal door to the northern end of the hall. As I opened the door I saw some kind of weird laboratory which reminded me of the one we saw in the sector 5 reactor. It had 3 empty pods on the left side of the room and to the right I saw another door. In the middle of the room stood a weird table with a closet full of medical supplies next to it. I sighed and decided to walk trough the door on the right. Once I was inside, I found myself in a huge dimly lid library with a bureau in the middle of it. Behind that bureau sat Sephiroth. "Sephiroth, what are you doing down here? I was worried about you, you know." Sephiroth looked up from the report he was reading with an emotionless face. "I am looking for information about the Jenova project. You can ether help me, or leave me alone." I almost glared daggers at Sephiroth as he said that. I knew Genesis words hurt him, but that didn't give him the right to act like this. "Fine, mister high and mighty General. Ill help you." I sat down and picked up one of the reports lying on top of the bureau as Sephiroth read the one in his hands to me out loud:  
>"Date X: A life form in a state of suspended animation, was excavated from a 2000 year old stratum. Professor Gast named this life form Jenova.."<br>So did that mean Professor Gast was in on this to? I sighed as I read trough the report in my hand. After reading it for a while, I found something interesting. I began to read it out loud for Sephiroth to hear:  
>"Date X: Jenova was verified as an Ancient. Date X-X: The Jenova project has been approved. Mako reactor 1 authorized for use."<br>"My mothers name Jenova, and the Jenova project. Could this be a coincidence?" I shook my head and shrugged. I really had no idea, all of these reports were so foggy. Once I walked over to the bookcase next to me, I heard Sephiroth whispering to himself behind me, almost to silent to hear. "Proffessor Gast, why didn't you tell me? Why did you die.."

After reading the old reports for a few more hours, I noticed that Zack had entered the room. "I've been looking for you all over town, what are you guys doing down here?" I ignored Zack as I was to caught up in reading the report in front of me. It stated:  
>"Date X: Ancient male and female were found dead in a small farm at the mountain area near Nibelheim. A baby girl was found lying next to them in a small basket. The 2 Ancients appeared to have been killed by a single shot to the head. Baby girl has been placed under the care of Professor Gast, who has most wisdom on the Ancient race."<br>"Uh, helloo?" Zack waved a hand in front of my face, until Sephiroth spoke. "We would like to be alone." Zack sighed and nodded as he left the basement.

Minutes became hours, and hours became days.. Sephiroth and I spent more time reading reports in the basement then we did sleeping, in fact we didn't sleep at all. I felt so lost and confused about the information I found in these old reports, especially about one with my name in it..  
>"Date X: Professor Gast has given the Ancient girl, the name Kirana. She has been the subject of many experiments involving Ancient cells. Date X-X: Cells extracted were compared to Jenova's cells, cellular structure matched for 70%. Date X-X-X: Professor Hojo plans the breed Jenova project S and Ancient girl in the future, hoping to create a new race."<br>We found so many information in this old library, it made my head feel like it was about to explode. I could hardly believe how vile the people in the reports were treated. After a long, exhausting time reading more and more reports down in the basement, I felt myself slowly dosing off to sleep. 


	13. Chapter 13

Final fantasy vii oc story

Chapter 13

I woke up in the basement after a little while, and I began lookin for Sephiroth. Where could he have gone? I pulled out my PHS, no messages. I guessed he was getting some fresh air, we had been down here for more then a week after all. Just thinking about all of those reports made me dizzy, so I decided to go back into town and see how the others were doing. Once I arrived outside of the mansion, I saw smoke coming from the towns direction. Were there was smoke there is.. fire! I ran over to Nibelheim as fast as I could, but I was to late, Nibelheim was set ablaze. "How could this happen?" I began walking into town until i saw Zack running out of the inn. "Kirana, Whats happening?"  
>"I dont know, i just got out of the mansion myself and.." I stopped talking and turned around, all of the sudden there was a house set on fire behind us. We quickly ran around the building until we saw Cloud lying on the ground. Zack ran over to him and tryed to help him sit up until Cloud slapped his arm away and pointed ahead of him. "Seph.. Sephiroth.." I followed his gaze until my eyes spotted Sephiroth, i couldnt believe what i was seeing..<p>

Standing in a wall of flames with weapon in hand was Sephiroth. I could see that he was speaking to someone as he walked towards the mountain area. "I'm coming to get you.." I ran after him, ignoring Zacks shouts untill he caught up to me. "What the hell is wrong with you, didnt you see.."  
>"I know what I saw! But that does not prove anything.." Zack sighed, he obviously didnt share the same faith I had.<p>

Once we arrived inside of the reactor, we saw Tifa lying curled up on the floor. "Tifa! Are you all right?" Zack ran over to help her sit up but she just turned her back to him, she looked terrified as she began mumbling to herself. "I hate you, I hate Shinra, I hate Soldier, I hate you all!" I sighed ad her as I started walking up the stairs with Zack. The door with the name Jenova written above it was still locked, but Zack easily took care of that with his sword. Once we walked into the room, i saw Sephiroth standing on a ledge, speaking to a robotic female body. "Mother.. Let's take back the planet together. I, I had an ephifany. Let's go to the Promised land... Mother.." Mother? What was he talking about? His mother was dead, wasnt she? I turned to the side to look at Zack, as he tryed speak to Sephiroth and began to move forward. "Sephiroth! Why did you kill the townspeople? Why did you hurt Tifa? Awnser me, Sephiroth!" Sephiroth began to laugh as he ignored Zack and spoke to the robot once again. "Mother, theyre here again.. You shouldve ruled this planet. You were stronger, smarter. But then they came.. Those inferiour dullards. They came and took this planet away from you. But dont be sad, mother. I am with you now.." Sephiroth pushed the robotic body away to reveal a mako pod with a women inside of it. The woman had purple skin, bright pink eyes and the same silver hair as Sephiroth.. "We meet at last, mother.." I sank to my knees as i watched the play before me. I couldnt take this maddness anymore.. I saw Zack walk up to Sephiroth and point his blade against his neck. "Sephiroth, have you completely lost your mind?" Sephiroth suddenly hit Zacks weapon away and began attack him with his Masamume. "Sephiroth, I trusted you!" Sephiroth smirked as he began to attack Zack again. After a few hits from Sephiroth, Zack decided to make his move as they both jumped down to the level below.

While I was sitting there staring up ad this stange woman, all I could think of was: why? Why would Sephiroth do all of this? Why would he name this female creature mother while his real mother died years ago? I knew couldnt just sit here tough, I had to help Zack! I ran over to the edge and jumped down to the level below to see that Sephiroth was almost chasing Zack over a ledge. I unsheated my Katana and ran over to Sephiroth as i slashed my sword against his back. I heard him grunt as he turned around to look ad me. "You.. " I glared at Sephiroth as he walke over to me. "You traitor! You killed all of the towns residents and possibly even Tifa! You are no friend of mine anymore!" Sephiroth began to chuckle as he fought against me, I had alot of trouble blocking his attacks this time as they were filled with fury. After a short while Zack joined my side, as they began to talk. "No, your not, your not the Sephiroth I once knew!"  
>"I am the chosen one, I have been chosen to rule this planet." Had he lost it? What happend to him while I was asleep? Sephiroth ran towards us as he began to attack Zack once more. After a few hits i could see that Zacks attacks were beginning to slow down, I just knew Sephiroth was to strong for him. Once Zack dropped his guard for a split second, Sephiroth chased Zack back up the ramp and disarmed him. I saw Zack being hit across the chest and pushed out of the room once i jumped back up.<p>

I let out a breath of confusion as I sat down on the ground. Why did this happen? Why did Sephiroth hurt everyone? "Sephiroth.. Why? What did we ever do to you?" I saw Sephiroth kneel down in front of me as he began to talk. "You did nothing wrong, Kirana. Mother and I have great plans for you. We are the only Ancients left on this planet because they took it all away from us. We are the last Cetra alive." I could feel Sephiroth patting my head while he was talking. Cetra? What? Was I a Cetra? No, that couldnt be right.. I shook my head as I asked Sephiroth another question. "They? Who are they?" Sephiroth smirked ad me as he stood up and ran up to his "Mother". I couldnt bring myself to move, my mind was boiling over...

After a few minutes of silence I heard Sephiroth speaking to his "Mother" again, I sighed to myself wile I stared down at the floor, lost in thoughts. That is, until I heard glass crack. I quickly looked up to see Sephiroth and.. Cloud? "W-What..?" I saw Cloud pull out Zack's buster sword from Sephiroth's stomach as he let out a breath of pain and sank to his knees. "Kirana, get out of here, come with me!" I just stared up to Cloud as he began to pull me up by my arms. "Come on, we need to help out Zack and Tifa!" I didnt know what was wrong with me ad that moment as i dropped myself on the floor once more, just before the stairs as Cloud ran down to Tifa. After a few seconds i saw Sephiroth standing in the door opening next to me with Jenova's hand in his arms. Sephiroth looked down the stairs and glared at Cloud as he spoke. "How dare you?" Clouds glared back at Sephiroth as he picked up Zack's buster sword once more and ran over to Sephiroth. He yelled at Sephiroth as he charged him. "Sephiroth!" Sephiroth easily deflected the blade away from him and pushed Cloud back into Jenova room.

I quickly stood up and ran after them, and when I entered the room I saw Sephiroth disarming Cloud and preparing to stab him with his blade. Before I even noticed what I was doing, I stepped in frond of Cloud and Masamume hit me instead. "Kirana!" I could hear Cloud yelling at me. I began to move my hands towards my stomach, and once Sephiroth retracted the blade he catched me as i fell forward. For the first time in weeks, I could see a glimmer of emotion appear in Sephiroths eyes. But this time I wished I couldnt.. "Why did you do that, Kirana? Why would you sacrifice yourself for an inferior Human being?" I let out a breath of pain as I placed my right hand on Sephiroths cheek. Once I knew he was focused on me and not Cloud, I began to speak. "Everyone has the right to live, you cant.. You cant decide wether people live or die. Its not your place.. Its not your place to do so.." I began to feel dizzy and lightheaded once I felt all of my energy flowing away from my body. Was this what it felt like..? "Sephi.. Sephiroth.." I closed my eyes, I just didnt have the strength left in me to stay awake. I could hear voices inside my head as I felt myself slowly drifting off into unconciousness. Was this really the end? No, I knew it couldnt be the end of this mess. But I felt that this could be my end, and I accepted that. It didnt mather anymore wether I lived or died, I had lost the only thing I ever cared for anyway.. 


	14. Chapter 14

Final fantasy vii oc story

Chapter 14

"Ancient, come over here please." A seven year old girl walked up a pair of stairs and made her way over to the one that had called her. "What is it, professor?" Hojo chuckled as he turned to spreak. "It seems that your caretaker, professor Gast has returned from Wutai."  
>"That's great! When can I go see him?"<br>"U cant." The girls seemed to be confused as she crossed her arms and spoke. "And why not, may I ask?"  
>"Because he is dead. While helping an injured college of his, a Wutaian soldier shot them both." Tears seemed to be forming in the little girls eyes, as Hojo continued his speech. "You will be in my care from now on, you will share a room with .. my special project. I expect you to take good care of it." Hojo handed the girl a keycard, which she took rather violently before running towards the hallway. Once the girl reached her room of destination, she opened the door and dropped to her knees, crying. "Why did this happen.. Why did you have to die? Its not fair!" All of the sudden, the girl felt a pair of strong arms envelop her. As she opened her eyes and looked up, she faced a young boy, not much older then herself. The boy had long silver hair, catlike green eyes and a strong muscular build. For some strange reason, the boy made her feel safe.. The girl closed her eyes once more as she moved closer to the boy, crying all her worry's and pain away...<p>

I could feel myself regaining consciousness as my dream ended, I wasn't dead? I tried to move around but I couldn't move, there was something in the way. I opened my eyes to see that I was floating in some kind of pod filled with some kind of strange liquid. How was it possible for me to breath like this? I began to panic and started to hit the glass frame before me, until it broke a few hits later. I began to cough violently and tried to sit on my hands and knees for the time being. While I sitting there, I began looking around the room. I could see that I was in the same laboratory I visited in the Shinra mansion's basement a few days ago. How did I end up in here? "Stand were you are..!" I turned around and spotted a lab technician pointing his gun at me, he looked rather terrified to see me awake. "Or else? You'll shoot me? Oh please.." I began to chuckle as I spoke. "What makes you think id not rather be dead then be a guinea pig?"  
>"Don't move!" I ignored the technicians calls and leaned on the table next to me as I tried to stand up. Once I was standing, I turned to face the technician, and was surprised by what i spotted behind him. My katana, on the bookcase behind him. I knew I was going to need my weapon if I were to ever get out of here. "Ill give you one more chance to lower your weapon and leave." The technician seemed to be a bit shaken, but stayed put nonetheless. I sighed, why did he have to be so persistant? "All right.. Don't say I didn't warn you." I ran over and tackled him before he had the chance to shoot and kicked his gun away, while snapping his neck. I looked down to him one last time before standing up and walking over to the closet containing my precious Katana. As I looked around the room once more, I could see a few reports lying on the table. I made my way over and began to read them.<p>

"Document 1: Analysis of procedural failure.  
>Failed case #1: Soldier 1st class. Summary: Desired effect did not occur. Strong tolerance to Jenova cells due to Soldier conditioning assessed as cause."<p>

"Failed case #2: Shinra Infantryman. Summary: Weak tolerance to Jenova cells led to toxicosis. Lack of response to outside stimuli suggests sever system damage. Recovery highly unlikely."

"Document 2: Analysis of Ancient. Case #1: Female specimen, Soldier 1st class. Summary: Due fragile state when found, chances of survival were highly unlikely. Only after injecting Ancient with Jenova cells, subject began to show signs of chance, Ancient started to recover. Further examination begins upon arrival of Professor Hojo."

What was all of this? They tested on us? I looked trough the documents once more and found a picture of us all together before the Shinra mansion. What happened since then? And where were the others? I could hardly remember a thing, my mind was so foggy. I sighed and put the picture in my belt pouch as I walked towards the door. I had to find Cloud and Zack, they couldn't have gotten far.. right?


	15. Chapter 15

Final fantasy vii oc story

Chapter 15

As I made my way out of the mansion, I began to walk to the town. Once I arrived there I was confused to say the least, the town looked to be in a perfect state! How was that possible? Sephiroth burned it to the ground only a little while ago. I sighed and I made my way further into town. Nothing made sense to me anymore.. I walked over to the large water tank in the middle of the town, until I saw Cloud in 1st class uniform leaning against it. "Cloud!" I ran over to him until a pair of strong arms took a hold of me. "Where do you think you're going?"  
>"Let me go! I need to help my friend, I'm warning you!" The person released me and spun me around, when I looked up to him I instantly recognized who he was. The person was none other then Zack! "Zack! Are you all right?"<br>"Yeah I guess I'm fine. I feel alot better then Cloud to say the least."  
>"No kidding, Mako can be quite poisonous.." I walked over to Cloud and patted him on the head as Zack continued talking. "Were you in the mansion as well?" I nodded, and walked over to stand in front of him. Zack stared ad me with an apologetic look for a while until I hummed, and he quickly spoke again. "So, where to from here?"<br>"I don't know, all I can think of right now is to get out of here before Shinra's army find us." Zack nodded in agreement, we were fugitives now after all.

Zack and I carried a comatose Cloud as far as we could until we got out of Nibelheim. It didn't take us very long to find out that Shinra had indeed send its army to find us, as we spotted some machinery on the open fields next to the road. I knew we wouldn't be able to fight them in out current state so we preferred stealth for the moment. After a few hours of walking we reached a small beach with a light house on the hill above it, were we all took a small rest. "Hmm, where do we go from here? We cant get far with Cloud to worry about.." I sighed as I walked closer to the ocean and stood next to Zack. "Midgar, perhaps.. I know that's were Shirna's headquarters is, but its close by and I have business to attend to there.." After a few seconds of silence I heard someone walk up to us, once I turned around I could see that it was the Turk from Junon, Cissnei. "Hey Cissnei. Been a while." Cissnei held up her weapon as she began to speak. "Zack, Kirana.. The fugitive samples... Is it you?"  
>"It would appear so."<br>"What did they do to you in that place..?" I sighed and walked over to Cloud as Zack and Cissnei continued to talk. "Well, this and that.. So, Cissnei. You're here to take us back, right?" Cissnei sighed and nodded as Zack continued to talk. "Please, just walk away! I thought we could outrun the army but the Turks are a different story."  
>"Zack, I'm sorry.. This is my job, if you want to escape you have to.." Cissnei threw her weapon to Zack, which he easily deflected it. Once Cissnei walked over to collect her weapon Zack began to talk again. "Step back! Next time ill really have to.." Cissnei sighed and stayed put as Zack and I picked up Cloud and began to move along the beach once more.<p>

Once we reached an open area to the left of the beach, I began to talk to Zack. "Now that the Turks are here to it seems to be to dangerous to move by foot." Zack nodded and he paced around a little while before answering me. "We rest here until morning, then we'll leave at dawn.." I nodded and sat down. Unfortunately, after being here for a little while, it appeared that Cissnei found us once again. She sure is persistent.. Zack sighed as he pulled out his weapon and spoke. "Cissnei.."  
>"Wait, he's the other sample they collected in Nibelheim, right?" She pointed ad Cloud as Zack walked over to us and continued to talk. "Why did you come here? I told you to go away."<br>"He doesn't look well, Zack. Is he all right?"  
>"Mako addiction, severe case." I pulled Cloud closer to me as they continued to talk. "The experiments, isn't it?"<br>"Yeah." Cissnei nodded as she pulled out her phone. "Hey!" Cissnei shushed Zack as she continued her call. "Tseng, I've lost the target." She listened for a few seconds before she hung up and walked over to Zack. "That's how it is. So get away safely."  
>"Cissnei.. Thank you."<br>"Here's a present.." Cissnei handed Zack a pair of keys and spoke one last time before walking away. "If you think you can trust me, then use it."

The keys appeared to be of a motorcycle parked a few meters away from us. I was glad we didn't have to drag Cloud along anymore as we placed him in the carriage stuck to the motorcycle. We drove a long way that night and eventually made it to a bridge near Gongaga until Genesis and some of his copy's stopped us. "Not again." Zack sighed as he stepped off the bike leaving me to take care of Cloud. Genesis kicked Zack over to his two copy's a they grabbed a hold of him. I wanted to help Zack, but I just knew it would be a pointless thing to do. Even in his degenerated state, Genesis was far stronger then me at the moment.

"When the war of the beasts brings about the worlds end, the Goddess descends from the sky. Wings of light and dark spread afar, she guided us to bliss. Her gift everlasting." Genesis hugged the apple in his hand as one of the copy's pulled out a string of Zack's hair and showed it to him. "That my hair!" Zack stated the obvious as Genesis continued to speak. "You were a test subject in Hojo's new experiment. A modified version of Jenova's power runs trough you."  
>"What? Seriously?" I looked over to Zack as he spoke, I guessed he didn't read the reports like I did. After a few seconds, Genesis gave one of the copy's the order to eat the strand of Zack's hair. "No way, he just ate my hair!"<br>"You're cells will be my gift of the Goddess. The degradation will cease."  
>"You are twisted." Zack broke free of the copy's as he moved forward. "The monster has been harvested and can be discarded." What was he talking about now? "You're the monster!" Zack said a Genesis turned around to face me as he spoke. "Legend shall speak of sacrifice at worlds end. The wind sails over the waters surface, quietly but surely." Once Genesis was done talking he flew away once again. As I turned to face the copy, I hardly believed what I saw. It wasnt a pretty sight to see, when the copy began to mutate. I ran over to Zack as we disposed of the copy as soon as we could, before moving on to Gongaga. Zack's home..<p> 


	16. Chapter 16

Final fantasy vii oc story

Chapter 16

After driving for a long while, e reached a small cliff overlooking the town before us. Zack stopped driving as he walked over to the edge. "Kirana, Cloud! This is my hometown. This is Gongaga!" I smiled at his enthusiasm as he walked back to us and drove down a little further. Once we found ourselves some ruins to hide in, I began to talk. "So where to now? Your parents house?"  
>"No, I cant go back home. And besides we would probably walk right into an ambush."<br>"I see. Then what are you suppose we do?" Zack seemed lost in thoughts for a few minutes before he decided. "Wait here with Cloud for a while."  
>"Uh, O-kay..?" I was a little confused at first but I guessed we couldn't just leave Cloud here all by himself.<p>

I sighed and sat down next to Cloud as I took one of his hands in mine. I began playing with his fingers and started to talk. "I wonder how everyone's doing. Somehow I know most of them are all right but.. I cant feel Sephiroth's energy around anymore ever since that day.. I wish I knew what happened." I smiled as I looked up to Clouds face. He was looking much better then 2 days ago, I just wished he could talk back to me. "I guess you don't have to worry about that for now, right?" I sighed as I lay my head down on his shoulder and took a small nap.

After sleeping for a little while I could hear some footsteps approach us. When I opened my eyes I could see a degenerated Hollander and two Genesis copy's walk up to us. I quickly unsheathed my Katana and stood in front of Cloud. "Step back, You don't want to get hurt, now do you?" This wasn't good, I was still to weak from the experiments so I knew I wouldn't be able to defend Cloud that very long by myself. As they walked over to attack, I could see Zack approach us from the corner of my eye. "Kirana, take Cloud and run!" What? No way was I going to leave him all alone like this. As Zack started to move towards us, someone flew down to us and began attacking one of the copy's. Zack followed after Hollander as he tried to flee once more while I fought against the copy's with the stranger. When the copy's finally died I ran over to Cloud to see if he was all right. Luckily he was still sound asleep in the carriage. I let out a breath of relief as I heard that someone walking over to us. I turned around to see that it was Zack who began talking to our helping hand. As I looked ad him more closely, I could almost swear it was Angeal standing before me.. "Its been a long time, Zack." Zack and "Angeal" chuckled as Zack began toying with a Banora white apple, where did he get that? "So, what happened? That thing wasn't so tough." "Angeal" sat down next to me as he spoke. "I cant fight like a 1st. I'm just an Angeal copy."  
>"Copy?" He was a copy? If so then how did he know us? The copy stood up as he continued to talk. "Its Lazard."<p>

After Lazard explained to us where he had been and what he had done, Zack began to ask him some questions. "So, you're the one that helped Hollander out of Junon? Why would you do such a thing?"  
>"To exact my revenge, I needed Hollander."<br>"You really chose the wrong friends, didn't you?"  
>"I agree. I never dreamed I would be turned into an Angeal copy."<br>"Well.. Just be happy that you're linked to Project G."  
>"Its a strange feeling.. The lust for vengeance that had so consumed my life is all but gone now. In its place.. Is a desire to help you, a desire to safe Genesis. No, its bigger then that. I.. I want to safe the world." Zack smiled as he walked forward and pulled out his Buster sword. "Nothing strange about that. Angeal lives inside you." Lazard chuckled and continued to talk. "Genesis is trying to obtain "the gift of the Goddess", but what is it exactly?" I sighed and spoke. "No one really knows that.." Lazard turned to face me as he nodded in understanding. "Whatever it is, he must be stopped."<br>"I just don't understand what he's talking about at all these days, he has changed so much.."  
>"Angeal may show us the way, perhaps.." Zack sheathed his Buster sword as he helped Lazard stand up. "Maybe.. I hope so, Director."<br>"Heh, Director, I haven't heard that in years.. So Zack, what is your dream?"  
>"Hmm, lets see. To become a hero."<br>"Unattainable dreams are the best kind.."  
>"Oh common! Lend me a hand here, you and Angeal both. If we pull this off, we'll all be hero's. At the very least, id feel like one."<br>"So, Zack. Where is Genesis?" Zack thought about it for a split second, before looking down at the apple in his hand and showing it to us. "I see.."


	17. Chapter 17

Final fantasy vii oc story

Chapter 17

After driving around for a few hours, we finally got to the remains of Banora. When Zack stopped driving, he stepped off the motor and spoke. "Genesis always carries a dumb apple around, I should've caught on earlier.." I sighed as I stepped out of the carriage and made my way over to Zack, who was standing at the large crater before us. "Its so different now.."  
>"I guess." Zack was the only one of us that had been here before, it must be pretty hard to see the town in this state. After a few seconds, Lazard landed behind us. I could see that he was still worn out from the fight we had with the copy's. When Zack and I decided to go into Banora, I spoke to Lazard one last time. "Could you watch over Cloud for us?"<br>"Certainly." I turned to face Zack and wanted to speak, but he seemed to be lost in thoughts. "Zack?"  
>"What do you think that is?" He pointed towards a beam of blue light a few miles away. "Beats me."<p>

When Zack and I reached the source of light, we saw another crater with a tunnel leading downwards. It seemed that there was no turning back once we jumped down there. "If we go down there we probably wont be able to get back up the same way.."  
>"We need to stop Genesis as soon as we can, so it seems to me we have no other choice." I nodded at Zack and followed after him as he jumped down. The area down below looked like an old mineshaft with a small room to the right of it. As we made our way in there I saw a large desk standing in the northern end of the room. Upon the desk were pictures, papers, and some old books. I looked trough the papers and noted that they were quite old, as I began to read one to Zack.<p>

"First price: Banora white juice. Processed food category, national agriculture awards. The idea for the juice came from a local youth named Genesis. Genesis comments: "I'm very honored. Banora white juice tastes great, but the fruit itself is quite tasty as well. My dream is for my parents and myself to serve the hero Sephiroth out apples one day. Since we are close in age id like to show him what I've accomplished in my life."

Zack sighed as I finished reading, but before any of us had the chance to speak, we heard a large roar coming from the hall to the left of us. "What was that? Is that Genesis?" Zack shrugged as we ran towards the roar. After a little while we reached a huge new area, it was brightly lit with the blue light we followed a while ago. The floor was full of clear water and there was crystal all over the place. I wondered where all of this came from as we made out way trough the cave. After a long silent walk we reached a gate ad the end of a large tunnel. Behind the gate seemed to be a small open area with grass growing on the ground, and as I looked up I could finally see the sky again. Zack and I made our way down the ramp and found ourselves a small statue of an Goddess just a few meters before a huge door. I moved closer to the door to examine it, but once I touched it the door slid open. I looked over to Zack and I could see he was thinking the same thing as I spoke. "Genesis could be down there.."  
>"Genesis <em>is <em>waiting ahead, I'm sure of it." I nodded and followed after Zack as we walked down the dimly lit hall, to find a large open are once more.


	18. Chapter 18

Final fantasy vii oc story

Chapter 18

"My soul, corrupted by vengeance, hath endured torment to find the end of my journey, in my own salvation." Before us stood a grey haired Genesis next to the statue of the Goddess with a apple in her hand. While we were walking towards him, Genesis began to talk to us. "You're late."  
>"Loveless again?"<br>"You have succeeded Angeal's spirit, and she carry's a part of Sephiroth within her. Thus the tree friends are reunited once again, and loveless is reenacted."  
>"No, open your eyes Genesis!" Genesis turned to look at us as he spoke. "When the war of the beasts brings about the worlds end.."<br>"We came here to help you."  
>".. the Goddess descends from the sky. Wings of light and dark spread afar, she guides us to bliss. Her gift everlasting." That's when it hit me. The meaning of the words behind Loveless.<p>

Loveless was what brought us here. "Legend shall speak of sacrifice at worlds end.. at worlds end.. The Lifestream?" I began whispering to myself but as Genesis talking, the apple on the statue began to shine a bright red, and I finally understood "Genesis, No!" Genesis looked at me with a smirk on his face as he spoke to Zack. "The gift of the Goddess, a heavenly boon found only in Banora."  
>"I thought the cells were the gift!"<br>"There are various interpretations."  
>"I don't understand.."<br>"To ponder the mystery, is in itself a gift.. We will all join the Lifestream, you are no exception. The planet has become my guardian.." Genesis raised his weapon."Genesis, I know what you're trying to do. This is madness!" I wanted to stop him, but every time I moved closed a harsh wind pushed me back. Zack seemed to be talking to Genesis as well, but I couldn't make out the words he said at all. After a few seconds, a huge bright light erupted from the statue and blinded us both as the wind knocked us down.

When I opened my eyes and tried to stand up I was baffled by the sight before me. Genesis had been turned into a huge red armored glowing monster. "What in the world have you done..." I looked around the area for Zack and could see that he was already fighting ad the left end of the room against Genesis. I guess I had no choice, no matter how much it pained me, I had to fight Genesis once more.

It was a long and very tough fight, even tough I had regained most of my strength, I knew I wasn't at my full power just yet. During the fight I often got lost in my thoughts and memories, trying to find out why all of this had happened the way it did. And if there had been a way to stop it, but the answers never came.. After a long fight, Genesis seemed to be losing his power and a bright light knocked us down once again.

As Zack and I stood up again we saw a normal Genesis standing before us. He seemed to have completely recovered and the signs of degeneration were gone. How was that even possible? "My soul, corrupted by vengeance, hath endured torment to find the end of the journey in my own salvation. And your eternal slumber.. " I was thinking of Genesis words and spoke once to him once again. "Does this mean you knew, from the very beginning what could happen to you once you came here?" Genesis closed his eyes and raised his sword towards me just before attempting to attack. He was really slow, and I easily dodged him. I suppose the fight we just had, had exhausted him. "Stand and fight, Soldiers 1st class!" Zack sighed and grabbed his Buster sword as Genesis tried to attack us once again. How were we supposed to fight like this? We were all worn out and beaten to no end, what was the honor in all this? I sighed and grabbed my Katana and pushed Zack out of my way. "Kirana?"  
>"This is my fight." Zack and Genesis both stared at me as I spoke. "My friend, do you fly away now? To a world that abhors you and I? All that awaits you is a somber morrow, no matter where the winds may blow.."<br>"Loveless act 3." I nodded as I moved towards him and attacked. During our fight, we never lost eye contact. And after a little while we stopped and smirked ad each other. "So this is it then? Are you sure this will work?" Genesis nodded as we ran towards each other. A sacrifice at worlds end, that would bring forth the Goddess. At worlds end meant the Lifestream, and the heavenly boon here in Banora only grew here because this was cave was the closest you could get to the Lifestream. As I opened my eyes I looked into Genesis eyes, before sinking into darkness.

Once I opened my eyes I could see Genesis standing next to me while the Lifestream was flowing all around us. He grabbed my hand as we walked forwards toward a woman dressed in white armor and large wings. She had Mako blue eyes and long white blonde hair flowing behind her. I wondered how we got there as the woman looked down to us. Once her eyes met Genesis, she looked down with a disappointed look on her face. And after only a few seconds the Lifestream engulfed Genesis and he was gone. "Where did you send him?"  
>"Back to Gaia. He has not completed his destiny, yet." I nodded as I listened to her speak. She had a beautiful soft voice, which comforted me somehow. "What about my destiny?"<br>"You have a sister in need to save. You are the only Ancients left on the planet, and the planet needs her people to listen to her call." The planets call? "I've never heard the planet speak to me before.."  
>"It will come, soon enough."<br>"How will I know who to help?"  
>"Your paths shall cross sooner then you think, you will feel who she is once you reach her. Good luck, my child.." With those words she disappeared. I wondered about her words as I closed my eyes and let the Lifestream engulf once more, to send me back home..<p> 


	19. Chapter 19

**A/N: I wish to thank Miyuki-Mix for this story's first official review. Your kind words are appreciated. **

Final fantasy vii oc story

Chapter 19

The last thing I remembered upon waking up, was the light engulfing me on my journey back home. I've learned so many things the past few moments, my mind was in a state of confusion. It took me a while to regain my vision, but that didn't surprise me. What did surprise me however, was the view I got. I seemed to be sitting against an old wooden chair, with Genesis on the right and Lazard to the left of me. "Shinra attacked us." Was that Lazard speaking? Why did he sound so weak. "Save your strength."

"I got some help.. from him, over there." I followed Lazard's hand and he pointed towards an Angeal copy. I saw Zack walking over and kneeling down next to it, once he saw Angeal's face upon it, he gasped. "Its you.." As if on que, the moment Zack stood back up, Lazard's arms fell limp next to his body. "Lazard ..?" I tried to speak, I tried to move and help, but I couldn't. "Director!" Zack ran over and sat down in frond of Lazard, but even the puppy could tell.. Director Lazard was no more. "Zack.. I think.. I think he's at peace now.."

"Kirana! You're awake!" I chuckled and smiled. "Yeah..."

"Wait here. Ill be back, I promise!"

A small while passed since Zack left, during that time I found the strength to move myself around. I tried to sit down next to Genesis, and see if he was all right. Unfortunately, he didn't seem responsive of anything I did. I sighed to myself and leaned against his shoulder. When would our problems ever be solved.. "I'm back. Here, take this." I chuckled, I didn't even notice him coming back. "Take what?" Zack smiled and walked over. "This." Was that, a Dumbapple? What were we supposed to do with them? I watched Zack as he moved around giving the others Dumbapple's too, until he stopped and raised his own in the air as he spoke. "Okay, let's eat! Sorry I'm not the real thing, but.." So that's why.. I smiled and tried to take a bite out of my apple, but I halted my movements once I felt Genesis stir. "Is it good?" Zack and I shared a gasp as Genesis opened his eyes. "Yeah."

"The gift of the Goddess." Zack stared at his apple in disbelieve. "This apple?" Genesis shook his head in disapproval. "Angeal.. The dream, came true.." I shook my head and sighed as I turned to face Lazard. Once I did I couldn't look away, he was vanishing into the Lifestream. He was really gone this time.. A single tear rolled down my cheek as I looked into Zack's eyes. We stared at each other for a spare moment, until the Angeal copy too, vanished into thin air. Once it had completely disappeared, a note was left on the ground. Zack walked over to pick it up and gasped as he read it. "Zack?"

"Its .. Its from Aerith.." The flower girl? How did the copy get a letter from her?

After reading the letter, Zack whispered more to himself then to me. "Four years?"

"Four years? What do you mean?" Zack dropped his apple and yelled from the top of his lungs. "What do you mean final!"

"Zack?" Zack sighed and handed me the letter. My vision was still clouded but I could make out most of the words.

"_How are you? I wish I knew where you were. It's already been four years now. This is the 89th letter that I've sent to you, but I don't even know where to send them anymore.. I really hope that this final letter that I am writing gets to you._

_By the way, the flowers are selling very well. They make everyone so happy - Thanks to you, Zack!_

_- Aerith."_

Did this mean.. Four years? Had we been test subjects that long? "Aerith.. Wait for me.." Zack rushed over to Cloud, picked him up, and carried him on his right shoulder before walking over to me. "Can you walk?" I smiled and stood up, holding the chair for support. "Midgar it is then?" Zack nodded and started to walk. "Zack." He stopped and turned to face me. "What about Genesis..?" Zack sighed and shook his head. "He'll be all right. I just know he will." Would he be all right? Could I really leave him here? On his own.. And there was also.. "My sister.." I whispered to myself. I had to save my sister! I couldn't just sit around here and wait for Genesis to wake up, I just couldn't risk her life like that. I know finding her would be hard, and convincing her would be even worse.. But I had to go. "Give me a moment.. Ill catch up with you." Zack nodded and moved on as I knelt down before Genesis. "Genesis.. I'm so sorry.." I raised my hand and caressed his cheek as I kept staring down at him. Even though he was unconscious, I still felt him react to my touch. I smiled and removed my hand to find my birth-stone ring. I took it of my finger and gave it one last look as I placed it in Genesis's hands. I closed them thightly around it and walked away. There was no turning back now..


	20. Chapter 20

Final fantasy vii oc story

Chapter 20

After wondering around the mountains for a little while, I found Zack and Cloud again waiting for me near a small waterfall. There were not so many words spoken as we moved on north to find a road near the desert ahead of us. We walked into the direction of Midgar for a few hours, until a truck driver stopped by and offered us a ride, without asking us any questions. I figured we were just lucky and hopped on with Zack and Cloud. During the ride, Zack began talking to Cloud, making jokes about finding a girlfriend for him or eventually making him dress like one. "I'm just kidding. You know I wouldn't do that to you." As Cloud remained silent, I decided to speak up and lighten the mood. "I wouldn't be so sure about that, Cloud!" I chuckled as I saw the reaction on Zack's face. "Come on! You know I wouldn't do that, Kirana! We're friends, right?" I smiled and nodded as I looked down to my knees and whispered to myself. "To the bitter end.."

As we neared the truckers destination, he let us off the truck and went back on his way. We thanked him for the ride and decided to walk the rest of the journey. Midgar was just a few hours away from this point on. But it seemed like our luck was about to run out as we heard some helicopter's approach us. "Zack! We need to hide!" Zack nodded and ran after me towards a rock formation nearby. "Gotcha." As he sat down Cloud, we began looking over the rocks to see that the helicopter's had landed. Shinra helicopter's that is. I turned back around and let myself slide down to the ground as I spoke with in a defeated tone. "They found us.." Zack chuckled and shook Cloud's head a few times before moving closer to me. "Listen to me Kirana. I'm going to attack them head on, that should give you and Cloud the opportunity to escape." I felt my eyes open widely as I stared at his face, he was being serious. "Are you crazy? Zack, they would slaughter you without hesitation! Don't try to be the hero this time, please?" Zack smiled at me and stood up. "No can do." As Zack walked away, I couldn't help but notice Cloud reaching out to him, before losing consciousness again. I sighed as my eyes followed Zack moving towards the Army. This was it..

Zack walked over to them with confidence and smiled as he spoke. "Boy oh boy.. The price of freedom is steep." Zack drew out his Buster sword and held it to his face, like Angeal used to do, and took his combat stance. "Embrace your dreams.. And whatever happens, protect your honor.. as Soldier! Come and get it!" Zack charged the army head on, and I couldn't take my eyes of the battle. Zack killed almost every infantryman with ease, but in the end of a long fight they overwhelmed him after all.. Zack kneeled down with his sword on the ground as most of the army's infantryman went back into the helicopter. One of the infantryman walked over to Zack, as he surprisingly enough stood back up again. As I saw the helicopter's fly away, and wanted to go and help out Zack, but it seemed like he noticed me standing up as shook his head in disapproval. He silently mouthed something that resembled "Stay there." But in the meantime, the infantryman was moving in on him, and there was hardly a thing he could do to defend himself.. So eventually, they shot him down, and left him there to die..

After I was sure every Shinra employee was gone, I moved closer to Cloud and saw that he had regained his consciousness once more. "Cloud? Are you okay?" Cloud moaned and tried to stand up, holding the stone wall as support. "Zack?"

"Are you sure?" Cloud nodded and walked over to me. We started walking over to Zack, as I held Cloud's arm over my shoulder for support. Once we reached Zack, I set Cloud down and looked over his body. He looked even worse up close then he did back there, there was just so much blood.. I felt warm tears stream down my eyes as the rain fell down upon us. Cloud looked utterly shocked, and all he could call out was Zack's name. "Zack..." Zack slowly turned to face Cloud as he spoke to him, and let out a gasp of pain once he tried to breath. I moved some hairs out of his face as he blinked and began to speak. "For.. all of us.." Cloud looked a tad confused as he repeated Zack's words softly. "All of us?"

"That's right.. your gonna.."

"Your gonna..?" Zack placed his right hand on my knee and grabbed Clouds head with his left arm as he pulled Cloud's head closer to his chest. "Live.. You'll be.. my living legacy." Once he spoke his words, both his arms fell limply to the ground, it was obvious that he had to use all of his remaining strength to even speak to us. Zack slowly started to face me and pointed into the direction of his Buster sword. I quickly walked over and grabbed it before giving it back to Zack. He weakly pushed it up and dragged it towards Cloud's hands as he spoke. "My honor, my dreams.. they're yours now.." As Cloud lay one hand on the swords hilt, Zack let it go and pushed it towards Cloud. "I'm your.. living legacy …" At that Zack smiled and closed his eyes. "Zack?" I could see Cloud starting to lose his composure as Zack's body became motionless, once I felt his neck for a heartbeat, I knew he was gone.. "He's gone.." Once my words were spoken, Cloud let out a cry of pain before sinking down to hands and knees before me. I patted his head in an attempt to comfort him, but it was no use as my own tears kept streaming down my cheeks. After a while, I looked up to the sky, and I could see that only a short moment after Zack's death, the sky started to clear up again and the sun began to shine brightly. Cloud and I stared at each other for a small moment, before looking at the Buster sword before us. That's when I knew.. Zack was at peace. I patted Zack's head and placed a soft kiss on his forehead as I spoke to him one last time. "I guess you turned out to be the hero after all, huh?" I stood up and turned to face Cloud as he tried to stand as well. Cloud stared at Zack one last time and whispered. "Thank you.. I won't forget." I could see him tearing up as he turned around and spoke one last time. "Good night.. Zack." Cloud weakly smiled at me and grabbed my left hand softly before placing it on the Buster sword's hilt. Together we moved on, on towards Midgar. To find our dreams, our honor. But most of all, the thing Zack sacrificed himself for.. Our freedom..


End file.
